


The Bonded: A Discovery

by CharleySeverus



Series: The Bonded [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1995 - 1996, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Grey Dumbledore, M/M, Multi, Redemption, Slow Burn, Smut, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharleySeverus/pseuds/CharleySeverus
Summary: The final years of Hogwarts are often full of surprise, struggle and personal growth. Relationships to last a lifetime may begin to blossom, and the sacrifices of study finally shed light as to ones future. With an ambitious mindset, one can go far.But growing as a Slytherin with no known heritage can provide its own challenges, especially when falling into dark circles.This is the path our Cassie must walk.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Bonded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823281
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU story that’s been niggling in the back of my head for several years.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I’ve enjoyed seeing it come to life.
> 
> A big thanks to my beta... persisting with me through this journey.

The sun had barely risen over the buildings of London as a young woman rubbed sleep from her eyes. There was an early frost on the streets as she looked out of her window down on the London roads. They had taken the children trick or treating the evening before and she had needed to deal with several rebellious stomachs from the amount of sugar ingested to create an even more restless night than usual.  
The air was full of the quiet associated with the breaking of dawn, not even the birds had begun their song. The only sound to reach her ears were her own movements as she progressed through her morning routine down the eerie corridors.  
Susie Cole appreciated every ounce of peaceful silence she could claim for her own, it was a habit of many years to look out the window as she brushed her hair. Both watching the world begin to awaken and using the glazing as a mirror. Her hand stilled the comforting strokes as she watched on curiously as a handsome young man walked with a long stride, his shoulder length black hair caught up in a dark ribbon. In his arms was a bundle of blankets.  
Her heart sank, praying that the young man's destination was not the establishment her and her grandmother ran: Wools Orphanage.  
Susie headed downstairs, dragging her feet in hopes that she wouldn’t truly be needed.  
As she neared the bottom of the staircase, it turned out her luck was not with her that day.  
“Good morning, Miss,” the young man greeted after he’d shouldered his way into the warmth of the reception area.  
Susie gasped. He barely looked eighteen years old, his face still had the vestiges of baby fat lingering. But his grey eyes looked haunted. His cheekbones a touch too sharp.  
“How may Wools Orphanage be of assistance?” Susie said, she had to crane her neck to maintain eye contact as he stepped closer to her. He shifted the bundle in his arms awkwardly as though he was unused to the burden.  
_Not surprising! The boy looks as though he’s barely out of nappies himself! _  
The young man dropped his chin to one shoulder, it had the easy motion of a habit, and his cheeks suddenly became darker with more than the chill nip in the air outside.  
“Please, I cannot be here long. Can you look after my dearest Cassie until it is safe for her to come home?” The young man asked, his beautiful grey eyes wide and imploring.  
Susie looked from him to the bundle in his arms and back to his face. His gaze had followed suit, with the look of pure adoration adorning his features plucking at Susie's heartstrings.  
“We can provide a safe haven,” Susie said.  
The gratitude pouring out of the youngster tugged her heart once more.  
“Thank you, I know she will be safe here, they won’t expect it!” He paused longingly, “I’ve written a letter for my dear Cassie, although it is my deepest hopes that there will never be a need for her to read it.”  
He flinched violently and hunched over on to his left side, right hand twitching, disturbing the otherwise tranquil moment.  
“I must go,” he said, offering the bundle of emerald blankets. Susie took them automatically and peeped inside to reveal the cherubic features of a baby girl, barely a month old.  
When she looked up to speak once more to the young man, he had all but vanished. The only evidence he had not been a figment of her imagination was the very real baby cradled against her bosom.__


	2. Chapter One

Seventeen years flew by in the blink of an eye.  
A now lithe looking, black-haired and grey eyed youth perched on the edge of her bed. At her feet was a battered and well used trunk, with a school emblem embossed on the lid.  
Cassie cast her eyes over the dormitory she had been sleeping in every night until she had turned eleven. After that, she had only returned during Summer holidays. The dormitory she shared with four other girls was clean and tidy, they each had their own bed and wardrobe with one bedside cabinet in their own area, but nothing truly belonged to them. Some of the girls had tacked up pictures of various celebrities from magazines or newspapers. Cassie’s space was bare.  
_I’ll be glad to see the back of this place,_ Cassie thought. Wools Orphanage of Vauxhall was no better or no worse than any other place for parent-less children. But it was not a place for someone like Cassie.  
Exactly six years ago, to that day, a strict and imposing woman had turned up at the Orphanage and informed Cassie that she was a witch. She was offered a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, an opportunity she leapt at as it got her away from the other children of the Orphanage. The woman had been called Minerva McGonagall and she had explained everything to Cassie. She had always known she was different from everyone else, but not even in her wildest fantasies had she dreamt of being a witch.  
Cassie could remember the time in a fuzzy manner; she had been taken to Diagon Alley and, with a special grant put in place by the school itself for children such as her, she had become the owner of a brand-new wand. It was a wonderfully crafted piece of cedar, 13 inches long, reasonably supple containing a dragon's heartstring in its core.  
Her school uniform and equipment had come from various second-hand shops. It didn’t really bother her what the state of her possessions were like, she was just gladdened to actually own things that were solely hers. Aside from the several outfits she had bought herself, everything else was communal at the Orphanage.  
She thought back to the Sorting Ceremony, which had taken place on September 1st that year, after travelling to Hogwarts on a scarlet steam train. She had sat herself nervously on the three-legged stool and a tatty old hat had been dropped on her head.  
She had been the longest hat-stall of her year. The Sorting Hat had been unable to decide whether to place her within Ravenclaw or Slytherin, for four minutes and seventeen seconds the Hat had muttered and whispered to her.  
_It’s all in here you see, you’ve amazing intellect. But your ambition!_ The words had been murmured into her ear, or her head, she had never fully figured it out. _Black Ravenclaw… no… there truly is only one place for you, my dear._ Then she suddenly knew that the words were being shouted to the Great Hall: “SLYTHERIN!”  
Cassie shook her head and raked a long-fingered hand through her wavy black hair, snagging the wayward locks together in order to restrain them loosely in a band, before a pecking at the window stole her attention. She whipped her head around to check that she was still alone before carefully easing the window open.  
A magnificent barn owl hopped onto her wrist. “Bloody hell, Merlin, give me a chance!” She berated as he began pecking around her closed fist. She fished out a treat and fed it to the bird. As Merlin was scoffing down the treat, Cassie untied the letter affixed to his leg.  
“Right, you, scram before someone finds you!” She said to the owl, giving him an affectionate tickle underneath his beak, causing him to close his eyes blissfully, before placing a quick kiss on his downy forehead. “I’ll send an answer with Archimedes,” she knew Merlin wouldn’t be able to convey the message, or even understand it, but hoped that the owl wouldn’t loiter around the building for her to reply.  
She was just closing the window when there was a light knock on the door.  
“Come in,” she called out as she placed the envelope from Draco on her bed. Her voice was deep for a woman’s, and so strong that even though she spoke softly her voice carried.  
“Cassie, dear, I found these when I was looking through the office,” Susie said as she walked into the room. Her chestnut hair was liberally peppered with white and the crinkles around her eyes were deepened as much by laughter as age.  
Cassie stood up and walked towards Susie, she stood head and shoulders taller than the older woman and instinctively found herself hunching over. She took a bundle out of Susie's hands, revealing a beautifully woven emerald blanket, so soft she thought it might melt from the warmth of her skin.  
“You look just like him, you know,” Susie said in a far-away voice.  
“Who?” The word was barked out sharper than she intended but Susie did not notice as she continued to stare dreamily up at Cassie.  
“The man that brought you here that day, he had hoped to return for you,” Susie replied. “I’d forgotten all about that day until just now. He was such a handsome man, probably not much older than you are now.”  
She felt as though the rug had been pulled from underneath her. She stumbled to her bed and sat down heavily; the crinkle of parchment reminded her of Draco’s letter.  
“Thank you, Mrs Cole,” Cassie said in a choked voice.  
“No worries dear. You know, you are able to stay here for another year,” Susie reminded.  
“It’s fine, I’m barely here as it is and I think we all know Hannah is desperate to get away from the young ones.” Her voice was distracted as she replied, her thoughts focused on the unknown family member so much so that she didn’t hear Susie leave the room.  
Absent-mindedly, she stuffed the blanket into her trunk, the sight of it suddenly becoming a painfully stark reminder of why she was in the Orphanage. She recalled a conversation she had overheard when she was around eight years old between Susie and Susie’s grandmother, Mrs. Smith, discussing the most recent family that had come by the Orphanage.  
_“They said she had a Dark aura around her,” Mrs. Smith had confided to Susie in a hushed voice as Cassie pressed her ear up against the door, hoping to hear good news that she would finally be adopted.  
“Oh, pish!” Susie had exclaimed. “She’s the most delightful girl I’ve ever met, so polite and intelligent.”  
“I don’t know, Susie dear, that girl has always given me the colly-wobbles,” Mrs. Smith had responded. “That woman did say she was a psychic.”  
Susie had snorted in response and at that point, young Cassie had turned tail and fled._  
Cassie looked up and stared sightlessly at the magnolia painted wall in front of her for many long minutes. She sleeked a hand over her wavy black hair and her other hand brushed the envelope from Draco.  
She laughed, slightly giddily at the thought of the Malfoy heir. Part way in to Draco’s third year he had approached her, and came as close to begging as a Malfoy could for help. He was close to being dropped off the Slytherin Quidditch team because his marks weren’t up to standard in several of his courses. Professor Vector had suggested Cassie as an able mentor for Arithmancy, a subject she had taken to like a duck to water.  
It had taken her many weeks to even contemplate tolerating Draco, she had only agreed to help him initially for Professor Vector; a favoured teacher of hers. But, slowly, the young Pure-blood had wormed his way underneath her skin. She eventually begun to find herself seeking out Draco as much as he would her by the time the Easter holidays had arrived. And then by the end of the Summer term, Draco had asked her if she would visit the Manor during Summer holidays.  
Cassie still occasionally struggled with her friendship with Draco, for until that fateful year, she had been a loner. Preferring her own company than the lure of learning to human contact. During the summer holidays between her Fourth and Fifth Year, against her introvert instincts, she had spent many weeks at Malfoy Manor; often going there, after she had done her shift in an Apothecary in Diagon Alley, for dinner.  
She had begun to enjoy the time spent around Draco, and eventually Theodore Nott – Draco's best friend from when they were toddlers. After accepting Draco into her heart, Theo had had an easier time of being accepted.  
Cassie enjoyed most the moments of Narcissa's time she had managed to snag for herself. Narcissa Malfoy in public was a cold and unapproachable woman, the perfect Pure-Blood wife. But within the Manor she was completely different, warm and comforting. She was also highly intelligent and adept at Charms; Cassie had found herself on numerous occasions discussing advanced Charm theories with the Lady Malfoy.  
Draco's Father, Lucius, was still a fairly unknown entity to her. All she knew of him was that he predominately lingered within his study when he wasn’t either at Gringotts or the Ministry. Several times, Cassie had entered the Manors wonderful library to find an enticing spicy cologne still on the air. She had a theory that the shimmering of wards on a section of the library wall indicated a door to Lucius’ study.  
Cassie shook her head to clear it of her reveries and cracked the wax seal on the envelope.

_Cass,  
Mother and I will be at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at ten am to bring you to the Manor for the rest of the holidays.  
I’ve got my letter, so you must have as well. We’ll get our school stuff at the same time.  
Did you get all O’s like I predicted?  
See you then.  
Draco. ___

__Cassie stared for several seconds at Draco's elegant handwriting before she stuffed the parchment into her satchel, alongside her own letter that contained her O.W.L results. She’d already decided she would catch the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron as soon as she had finished packing, and stay at the pub for the night. It was always around this time of the holidays that Draco's letter came asking her to stay with them. The last month of the Summer holidays had quickly become her favourite, and most anticipated, time.  
With a full body shake to rid herself of her reveries, Cassie resumed packing her school trunk. Everyone would be in the chapel shortly; she had decided to coincide her leaving the Orphanage then for she couldn’t stand goodbyes. She wouldn’t miss the place, nor the people in it. Aside from Mrs Cole and Mrs Smith, no one else in the Orphanage had been there as long as Cassie had, she had no true attachment to anything in Vauxhall, although it now had a link with her family.  
Maybe they lived or still live in London somewhere? Cassie thought to herself hopefully. Maybe the Manors library will turn up something._ _

__——————————————————————————————oOo——————————————————————————————_ _

__Cassie gulped the fresh air greedily, hoping it would settle her stomach as the Knight Bus shot off. If it hadn’t been for her trunk, or rather the fact that she still had six weeks before the Trace would disappear as she turned seventeen, she would have quite happily trudged through London to the Leaky Cauldron rather than travel by the stomach-turning Bus.  
She straightened her back and slicked a hand over the baggy emerald hoody she had donned, with the Weird Sisters’ logo plastered across the back. Her long legs were clad in black skinny jeans, and she had on a pair of very battered emerald and silver checkered Vans. She peered down at her feet and thought she saw the beginnings of a tear over her little toe of her right foot. Cassie shrugged and resettled her satchel before grabbing the handle of her trunk.  
Dragging the heavy trunk through the entrance of the dank pub, she stepped up to the bar. The wizened old barkeep, Tom, with his head of wispy white hair finished serving a patron and moved down to where Cassie stood.  
“Yes, m’dear?” his words softened to a lisping slur by the multitude of missing teeth. His wizened face kind and welcoming, his blue eyes beginning to cloud over. She could never figure Toms age for he didn’t seem to grow older in the six years she’d been walking through his pub.  
“I’d like a room for tonight, please,” Cassie replied.  
“Sure thing, m’dear, I’ll show you up now.”  
Cassie followed the man; it was slow as he walked with a pronounced limp and hunched into his right side. They stopped in front of a faded door with Tom muttering something before saying, “Touch your wand to the handle, the wards’ll allow only you into the room then, ‘less you give permission o’ course.”  
“Thank you,” Cassie said as she did as she was told.  
“It’ll be three Galleons for the night, if you want dinner an’ breakfast, that’ll be an additional Sickle an’ nine Knuts,” Tom said.  
Cassie dug the money out of her pocket and paid Tom before pushing her way into the room. It was just as dingy as the rest of the pub, the wallpaper was peeling in places, but it was at least clean and beds free from infestation. She’d just tucked her trunk into a corner when a pecking on the window drew her attention away from the drab décor. She bounded over to the window where a familiar Barred Owl sat, staring at her.  
“Archimedes,” Cassie cooed as she pushed the window open, offering her arm for him to hop on to. She stroked between his eyes, enjoying the feel of his downy feathers. His eyes closed in contentment. She paused in her ministrations to fish several treats out of her bag to feed him.  
“I’ll get you a nice treat when I have my dinner,” she informed him as she eased his weight off her forearm and onto her trunk.  
Due to living at the Orphanage, Cassie had resisted the urge to acquire a familiar, not wanting to cause issues during Summer holidays. When she had finally caved, under Draco’s persistent nagging, and gone to Eeylops last year, Archimedes had chosen her rather than the other way around. Since then, he had never needed a cage for travelling in. His innate ability to find her never failed, even if she didn’t tell him where she was going to be. She propped the window open in case Archimedes wanted to go hunting, and dug a few essays out of her bag. Some were homework, others her own work.  
Ever since Cassie had had her first Potions lesson, she had been hooked. The fact that it was taught by one of the strictest and hardest to please Professors hadn’t deterred her. Once she had begun Arithmancy in her third year, it had opened a world of possibilities to her. She was able to fairly accurately calculate potential outcomes with ease. She had also taken Ancient Runes in her Third Year, which had come in handy with her equations on numerous occasions, and provided her with plenty of hours spent translating old texts.  
She settled down to finish a Transfiguration essay before she allowed her own research to grab her attention fully. Several hours ticked by and Cassie dried the ink of the essay just as her stomach let out an awful rumble; the light seeping in through the window easing towards dusk. She cast a quick spell to light the candles littered throughout the room, creating a warm and comfortable glow.  
“Room Service!” Cassie called out to the room and a House-Elf appeared with a crack before her.  
“What can Billy be doing for the Miss?” The waif-like creature asked in a high-pitched voice. The Elf was maybe two and a half foot tall, his ears flapped around his elfin face, a face which seemed to be taken up completely by watery blue eyes. A tea towel with L.C and the pubs insignia draped his thin frame.  
“I’d like some dinner, please.”  
“Why, certainly Miss. There be roast beef or sausage and mash…”  
“Sausage and mash please, Billy, and a mug of butterbeer,” she cut the elf short kindly, knowing from experience that the elves would rattle off the whole menu if they were allowed.  
“Certainly, Miss.” With a crack he Disapparated and within two minutes reappeared, although all Cassie could see of him was two spindly legs underneath a comparably massive tarnished tray, laden with a bowl full of bangers and mash, a huge tankard of steaming butterbeer, and another bowl to one side with some kind of tart liberally smothered with custard.  
“Thank you, Billy,” she said as she relieved him of his heavy burden, her stomach growling in anticipation of the food before her.  
“Will that be all for the Miss?”  
“Yes Billy,” Cassie replied as she set the tray on the table in front of the window. A crack announced the elf’s exit from the room. She settled in the chair, gathering her sketchpad from her satchel.  
As she slowly began to spoon mouthfuls of buttery mash, gravy and sausage into her mouth, she pulled out a set of Muggle drawing pencils and leafed through the pad, but was halted as a feathery bundle alighted next to her. Cassie chuckled as Archimedes eyed up her dinner expectantly. She fished out a sausage and set it to the edge of the bowl to cool, battling with the owl to keep him away from the hot meat before finally managing to cast a cooling charm on it. She chuckled as he attacked the sausage with fervour.  
_Almost time to get a new pad,_ Cassie thought once she’d finally managed to find a blank sheath, one eye still on Archimedes. In Muggle London, a few shops down from where the Leaky Cauldron was hiding in plain sight, she knew there was an art shop. She would be able to stroll down and back before Draco turned up in the morning. Turning her full attention to the pad she began doodling, stopping only occasionally to spoon another mouthful food. She lost all sense of time, not knowing what was inspiring the pencil strokes forming on the paper. Three figures slowly started emerging, and a silhouette that looked like a hybrid of the Manor and Hogwarts in the background. _ _

__——————————————————————————————oOo——————————————————————————————_ _

__Cassie checked her wrist watch as she stepped out of the coffee shop, an iced drink in one hand, her newest supplies from the art shop in the other, deciding she had enough time to go to her room before Draco arrived as she strolled back up the street towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
The day had dawned bright, there was already a potential for it to be a hot day. Even still, the sun could barely find a crevasse large enough to touch the pavement through the looming buildings. Cassie had pulled on a plain navy-blue hoody, black skinny jeans, and her prized dragon hide boots. Before leaving her room she’d fortunately remembered cast a charm over herself to regulate her body temperature, grateful that being in a Wizarding establishment meant that the Trace wouldn’t flag her up for underage magic.  
_Six more weeks until the Trace breaks,_ Cassie thought once more with a heartfelt sigh. She was just slurping the last of her drink through a straw, creating the most obnoxious racket, as she drew level with the door into the Wizarding pub. Throwing the empty cup in a nearby bin, she pushed her way through.  
The interior of the pub was quiet, only three other patrons were in attendance, two talking quietly over their breakfast and the other was nursing something that looked suspiciously like Firewhiskey.  
After she’d placed her shopping in her trunk, Cassie headed to the internal courtyard, used as the Leaky Cauldrons Apparation Point. A distinctive crack sliced through the air, and she leaped forward to greet Draco warmly, before bumping cheeks with Narcissa.  
“Pip, take Cassie's trunk back to the Manor,” Narcissa commanded the tiny Elf standing meekly behind her. A small squeak and a crack announced the Elf’s acknowledgement and compliance.  
“Cass! Come on, Father pre-ordered my books, but we still have to get yours.” Draco rested her long-fingered hand in the crook of his elbow.  
“Draco, her name is Cassie, do not shorten her name in such an unseemly manner!” Narcissa reprimanded Draco softly as she smiled at the sight of the two youngsters.  
“Yeah, Draco. You know I hate it when you call me that!” She jibed as she jammed her elbow into his short-ribs causing an indignant huff of air to escape Draco’s lungs.  
“Oompff! Sorry Cassie!” He said as he straightened, laughter bright on his face. “But come on, Father said I could get a new broom! We need to get your things so I can go to Quality Quidditch.”  
Cassie barely suppressed a sigh.  
“I’m sure Cassie has no wish to pick out a broom with you,” Narcissa said with a titter as she fell into step on Cassie's other side. “Draco tells me you’re determined to become a Potions Master,” Narcissa cocked a perfectly manicured eyebrow.  
Cassie's cheeks tinged pink. “Yes, I discussed it with Professor Snape. He’s suggested a few Potion Masters on the continent.”  
“Uncle won’t take you on?” Draco asked incredulously, she hadn’t revealed to him that part as she knew he wouldn’t be overly happy at the thought of her moving to Europe. They had grown steadily closer over holidays they had spent together, without her realising when it had happened.  
“Severus has never accepted an apprentice; you know that Draco. He only mentored you as a favour to your Father.”  
Cassie's gaze flickered between the two. She’d known that Professor Snape was Draco’s godfather but due to the age gap, she’d assumed the friendship was between Snape and Narcissa, not Snape and Lucius.  
“Do you think Father would speak to Uncle about Cassie?”  
“Come now, Draco, maybe Cassie has a Potion Master selected already.” Narcissa’s tone brooked no further conversation on the subject and she found herself supremely grateful to the petite, dark-haired witch.  
The three moved through the Alley together and headed straight to Gringotts first, Cassie went to her vault alone whilst Draco and his mother went to the Malfoy vault.  
Once they’d reconvened in the main lobby of the goblin-run bank, they left the bank and moved through the shops gathering Cassie's school supplies until Draco could contain himself no longer.  
“Please, Mother!” Draco wheedled, bouncing from foot to foot, seeming much younger than the fifteen years old he was.  
“I can get the last of my things on my own,” Cassie said, knowing she’d spend ages perusing the apothecary. There were three in Diagon Alley, and the one she wanted to go to was a bit out of the way. It was owned by two brothers; one had set up in Hogsmeade and the other ran Diagon Alleys. She knew if she ordered anything today, she could get the ingredients delivered to J. Pippins.  
Draco flashed Cassie a grateful grin and Narcissa rolled her eyes. “Come along then Draco. Cassie, we’ll meet you at Fortescue's in an hour.”_ _

__Cassie pushed her way into the apothecary and felt something within her ease as the smells wafted over her.  
“Miss Johnson!” Robert Pippin greeted as she walked through the door.  
“Hello, Mr Pippin,” Cassie replied. Her gaze was immediately flickering over the labels of the various containers. “I left my school list with Maisie, and I was hoping you’d have these, or be able to deliver them to Hogsmeade when you can get them?” Cassie passed a scrap of parchment with a variety of ingredients on them.  
“Interesting, working on anything in particular?” Robert asked.  
“Just experimenting, sir,” Cassie replied absently as she began perusing the very small selection of Herbology books the store had, picking up and discarding titles hoping to find a little gem in the collection.  
Cassie frowned as a group of people entered the Apothecary, turning her shoulder towards the noise before resettling in to exploring a text that had thoroughly grabbed her attention. Her eyebrows only relaxed once the door closed, quite a while later, behind the group.  
A dull ache began to form in the small of her back, so she leaned a hip against the bookcase for respite as she tucked the book underneath her arm, pulling the next most promising title from the shelf. She was engrossed in the book as the bell above the door tinkled once more, with Cassie sighing absentmindedly with relief when there were no more than one set of footsteps. A passage of the book stole her attention away from the newest customer.  
Mr. Pippin stepped out from the storeroom once more with the last few items for Cassie's order. At the sound of the door opening, he placed the items in his hand on the counter along with what he had gathered previously and greeted this new customer familiarly.  
Cassie began to pick up the low murmur of conversation. The conversation was too soft for her to hear what was being said, although she did hear something about a delayed order; one of the voices was tauntingly familiar to her ears. The voices stopped and Cassie stilled at the sound of soft footfalls heading her way just as the smell of vanilla permeated the air. Cassie whirled on her heel and stumbled backwards at the proximity of her Potions Professor.  
“Professor!”  
“Miss Johnson,” Severus Snape’s rumbling baritone was barely loud enough to hear properly. Abruptly Cassie was overwhelmed by the vanilla accents of Snape's cologne. “That ingredient list is not a part of the school curriculum.”  
“No, Professor,” Cassie replied, her heart thudding uncomfortably against her ribs, feeling as though she had been caught pilfering from Snape's personal stores and completely unsure why she was reacting in such a manner. “I have some theories I wanted to try; I only have two years to get something in progress before applying for my apprenticeship.”  
Snape nodded as his onyx gaze bore into her, Cassie resisted the impulse to squirm under the intense stare of her Head of House. “Is that so?” He paused for a breath. “If you are experimenting, you’d best do so under supervision. Providing you are quiet and do not disrupt me, you can use the Potions classroom when I am marking.”  
Cassie stared gormlessly at Snape for several minutes, her mercurial gaze staring disbelievingly at the man stood before her, her lips parted. Her tongue flickered out to whet her lips before she stammered, “Thank you, sir, that would be great.”  
With that, the dour Professor gave her a sharp nod, his lank black hair covering his gaunt face until all that was visible was his aquiline nose momentarily. Then, without a word, he turned on his heel and left the apothecary.  
Cassie checked her wrist watch and realised she had spent more time than she had thought immersed in the tomes arrayed before her. She placed the book on the counter and hurriedly paid for her purchases.  
“The ingredients that are missing will be at Johns shop by your first Hogsmeade trip,” Robert informed her as he handed her several parcels along with some small change.  
“Thank you, Mr. Pippin,” Cassie said. “See you next summer.”  
Cassie wound her way through the narrow streets, steadily making her way towards the ice-cream parlour to meet the Malfoys.  
“I thought we were going to have to hunt you down and drag you out of that apothecary!” Draco said as she sat down at the table he and his mother shared. He pushed a banoffee sundae towards her. “I took the liberty!”  
Cassie smiled her thanks as she dug into the delectable treat offered. “Did you get your broom?”  
Draco nodded emphatically, “Yes, the updated Firebolt got released just last week.” The fifteen-year-old blonde rattled off all kinds of updated features the broom had that meant absolutely nothing to Cassie. She nodded and made the appropriate noises at what she hoped was the right intervals.  
Draco excused himself to use the restroom before they went to Flourish and Blotts.  
“You are very good for Draco,” Narcissa said abruptly into the comfortable silence as Cassie chased the last dregs of her ice cream around the glass. “He has becomes very level-headed since your friendship bloomed. He loves you like a sister.”  
“He’s very important to me too, just like a brother,” Cassie said. “I couldn’t stand him when I met him to start with, but he’s such a wonderful, loving and kind person when you get to know him.”  
Narcissa smiled at Cassie and then looked at her thoughtfully, her ice-grey eyes considering. “Will you stay with us all of Christmas break?”  
Cassie had an inkling that wasn’t her original question but nodded emphatically, “I’d love that, thank you, Narcissa.”  
Narcissa reached over and gently squeezed Cassie's hand with a small smile breaking through her normally icy façade. __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, I shall try and update once every two weeks, in the hopes by the time I’ve finished uploading Part One, I can start on Part Two.
> 
> Comments are most welcome and actively encouraged :)


	3. Chapter Two

Cassie perched on the edge of her trunk in the suite she’d been given last summer in the family wing of the Manor.  
It was beautifully decorated, like the rest of the mansion in warm woods. The walls were a light grey. A massive thick piled rug was bracketed by a couple of settees. The roaring hearth had the most comfortable wing backed chair, positioned just right to benefit the warmth of the flames without getting too hot.  
The door that cracked open on the opposite side of the hearth led into her bedroom. She stood up and levitated her trunk through the door, revealing the familiar four-poster bed that looked like it could easily sleep three people. She always felt lost in the middle of that bed, but it did create the most wonderfully comfortable nest.  
She placed her trunk by one of the two other doors within the room and pulled the door open to her walk-in wardrobe… with more things than she’d left in there last time.  
Cassie smiled to herself and knew that Narcissa had spent some more of the Malfoy money on her. She ran a hand over the gorgeous dress-robes and house-robes. Varying in colour between the deepest black, to stunning royal blues, and around to intricate emerald greens. Several pairs of shoes had been added to her collection, but her eyes were snagged by the unmistakable dragon hide; a new pair of boots sat proudly just passed the robes. A note was attached to them, _‘8 Outstandings’._  
She pulled a rich, navy blue house-robe from the hanger with a matching pair of flats and put them to one side.  
As she re-entered her bedroom, her eyes snagged on her trunk.  
_It can wait till after dinner,_ Cassie thought rebelliously.  
The bathroom she walked in to was opulent. Marble tiles were warm underfoot, a massive sink was situated underneath a huge mirror. The oversized bathtub dominated the room but Cassie headed towards the shower stall. As with everything else in her suite, it seemed to be suited to three or four persons, not a singular, lithe woman.  
She slipped into the shower and belted warm water over her body, scrubbing the London grime off her skin. She always felt better in the Manor, away from the pollution, in the middle of nowhere in Wiltshire.  
By the time she felt clean and began to towel herself dry, her dirty laundry had disappeared from the bathroom floor. Cassie had yet to figure out whether a House-Elf appeared silently to take the clothes, or if they just vanished to wherever the elves did the washing as soon as they hit the floor and her back was turned.  
Feeling refreshed, she strode as naked as the day she was born from the bathroom and to her dressing room where she pulled on the house-robe and shoes she had put to one side. She sleeked the expensive material over her slim hips and enjoyed the way the robe hugged her in all the right places, accentuating without being immodest.  
_Narcissa definitely has taste, probably that French seamstress Draco is always going on about._  
She made her way through her suite and into the main corridor. The door directly opposite hers was Draco’s, and at the other end of the corridor to the way she was heading was the most magnificent set of double doors leading to the Lord and Lady of the Manors extensive suite.  
Cassie came to the grand staircase, if she’d carried straight on, she’d end up in the guest wing but she descended the stairs, down two floors and on to the ground floor where the marble flags made the hallways feel even more cavernous than they really were.  
“Black and Dark,” Cassie thought she heard one of the occupants of a painting whisper to another. The main hallway was lined with Malfoy ancestors and Cassie had always felt as though they stopped whatever hushed conversation as soon as she was in hearing range only to start back up as soon as she was a few steps beyond their frames.  
Ordinarily, the whispers would have made her hunch her shoulders, but she felt herself pull herself to her full height of five foot ten and with her shoulders straight she moved confidently in the direction of Narcissa's favoured Sun Room.  
Easing the door open, she was glad to see only Draco’s blonde head over the back of the settee.  
“Your father’s ancestors are bloody rude,” she snapped as she stepped fully into the room only to freeze.  
Stood just out of her original eye-line but in full view now that she’d moved around the door was none other Lucius Malfoy. He was stood leaning nonchalantly against the sideboard, a brandy in hand. Cassie couldn’t help stare at him, his crisp white shirt was tailored to his torso perfectly and his tailored dress-pants clung to his long legs leaving very little to the imagination. The trade-mark platinum blonde hair was tied back with a ribbon leaving his perfectly chiselled features in full view. A strong jaw, completely void of any stubble. Arctic-blue eyes watching Cassie from underneath manicured, arched brows and a slight curve of his full lips made her unsure as to whether he was amused or not.  
In the few seconds Cassie had taken in the sight before her, Draco’s blonde head had whipped around and then his laughter barked into the air, breaking whatever spell she had fallen under.  
“Well, I’ve no need to pass the message on,” Draco said, mirth still lighting his grey-blue eyes. “Father, this delight that is insulting your family is Cassie Johnson.”  
“Delighted,” Lucius Malfoy’s voice was like the distant rumbling of thunder, sending shivers down Cassie's spine. She stood like a rabbit caught in headlights as Lucius moved towards her with all the deadly grace of a panther stalking its prey, and she very much felt in that second as though she was about to be mauled.  
However, all that happened was Lucius caught up her hand in his and brushed his lips across her knuckles. She felt as though a bolt of electricity coursed through her, originating from where Lucius’ massive, yet unbelievably soft, hand engulfed hers.  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Malfoy, that was extremely rude of me,” Cassie stammered as she registered that Lucius still had claim of her hand.  
“Please do call me Lucius,” he responded, voice a soft purr. She caught Draco’s narrowed gaze flickering between the two of them, she hadn’t a clue what, if any, conversation she’d interrupted, but it seemed as though Draco was expecting something. “They have never held their tongues,” Lucius continued and it took her a heartbeat to realise he was referring to the portraits.  
Cassie just stared at Lucius, completely unsure as to how to respond. She’d never intended to make either elder Malfoy aware of the whispering of the portraits.  
“Father, Cassie is going to become a Potions Master,” Draco broke into the silence. “Uncle hasn’t offered himself so she’ll have to go to the continent.”  
Lucius turned and regarded his son and without the weight of his gaze on her, she suddenly remembered how to breathe.  
“That is Severus’ business, Draco, you know that,” Lucius said as he stepped away from Cassie, her attention still riveted on his broad shoulders and the way his waist narrowed over his hips. The material of his shirt seemed to cling to every contour of his back.  
_What is wrong with you?_ She demanded of herself incredulously, she’d had very little time or interest in boys throughout her whole life but it seemed that her hormones were deciding that very minute to begin to kick in. _He’s Draco's FATHER you twisted perv!_  
Her internal battle didn’t stop her treacherous eyes taking in the handsome form of Lucius Malfoy, or her brain firing all kinds of primitive reactions to said form.  
“Enough, Draco.” Lucius’ voice was harsh, and Cassie's attention snapped to the pair wondering what she had missed. “It was a pleasure, Cassie,” Lucius said, his arctic gaze twinkling as he bid her a farewell, ignoring his son as he swept from the room.  
“Draco, you shouldn’t push your father on my account,” she said as soon as she was sure she could no longer hear the sound of heels clacking sharply on the marble floor.  
Draco shrugged. “I had to ask; wouldn’t you prefer to stay in Wizarding Britain?”  
She moved around the settee and took a seat next to her friend, taking his hand in hers. “Of course I would Draco, but if there isn’t a Potions Master willing to take on an apprentice then I’ll have to go abroad.” She took a deep breath, unable to maintain eye contact with Draco any longer as his grey eyes gazed imploringly at her. Underneath the arrogant façade there was a vulnerable young man desperate for his father's approval and to be loved wholly. “We’ve got at least two years until that happens yet anyway.” Cassie felt the need to lighten the mood, but found she was unable to form any words.  
Instead, she continued to sit alongside Draco with his hand held loosely in hers until Narcissa joined them.  
“Your father won’t be joining us tonight, so go amuse yourselves. Dinner will be at seven,” Narcissa said as she eased herself on to the loveseat. “Cassie, that robe is beautiful.”  
She blushed. “Thank you.” Narcissa knew her words weren’t just for the compliment. “I would like to go to the library before dinner,” Cassie informed the room and Draco sighed.  
“Of course you would, I’m pretty certain you’re really only my friend for the books,” Draco said as he got up with her, nudging her gently with his elbow.  
“I had hoped it would take longer than this for you to figure that one out,” Cassie responded with a bark of laughter.  
Together they walked out of the room, completely unaware that they were being watched contemplatively.

———————————————————————————— o0o ————————————————————————————

Cassie sat in a corner of the library alone; Draco had wandered out an hour ago saying he needed some fresh air.  
The Malfoy library contained many books and scrolls on Pure-Blood aristocracy, and the lineage of many blood-lines, especially the Sacred Twenty-Eight. But, even amongst themselves, Wizards were a jealous and secretive kind, meaning many families kept their Manors unplottable. Cassie was unable to find any mention of where any Wizarding families lived.  
She did manage to discover that several centuries ago the Malfoys came over from France, which explained Draco’s proclivity to burst out in French on occasion.  
She flipped open a tome without checking the title and felt her heart begin to thump uncomfortably. A small portrait of a family stared back at her, a tall man that looked as though he’d brook no nonsense, and a woman with heavy-lidded eyes were central. A young boy, maybe no older than eight stood in front of the woman, dark hair falling in waves either side of his face. Slightly off to one side stood a boy and girl, around ten years old, as alike as two peas in a pod. As they stared straight in front of them it almost looked as though the girl was keeping the boy within the frame, given the way her hand grasped his wrist.  
Cassie shook herself from her contemplation of the portrait. As she was about to check what family she had stumbled upon, her nostrils flared desperately trying to pick up the faint scent on the air, for it was tauntingly familiar. It was spicy yet sweet, reminding her of cinnamon and honey.  
Curiosity dragged her attention away from the book and she stood up, stretching a kink from her back in the process. She padded through the library barefooted having discarded her shoes a while ago; she preferred to read curled up, with her feet tucked underneath her bum. The carpet underfoot was luxuriously thick and she scrunched her toes into the warmth of the pile as she walked.  
“Mr. Malfoy!” She exclaimed with some surprise as she rounded the corner of a gargantuan bookcase and almost ploughed straight into the Lord of the Manor.  
“Good evening Cassie,” Lucius replied as he pulled a couple of books from the shelf. Cassie being ever curious when it came to books, peered at the spines. “And I’ve told you, please call me Lucius.”  
“You’ve an interest in Ancient Runes?” She asked before she even realised the thought had formed.  
A small smile lit his icy blue eyes. “Yes, it is the most fascinating subject and wealthy knowledge of Runes opens a whole different door with Arithmancy.”  
She felt her eyes widen. A bubble of excitement welled up within her, Draco had never understood her adoration for the two subjects. “I’m planning a double Mastery in Potions and Arithmancy and Ancient Runes is a fascinating subject to study.”  
“The three are complementary, I personally didn’t have the flair for Potions, but Herbology was another matter entirely,” Lucius responded, his facial features becoming ever more lively by the second.  
She quirked an eyebrow, finding it impossible to imagine the impeccable and pristine man before her covered in sweat with dirt under his fingernails.  
Lucius laughed as though he could read her mind, “Hard to imagine, I know. Maybe you’d enjoy the Green Houses one day? Severus has had an input as to what I cultivate in there.”  
Cassie felt her mind begin to salivate at the thought of the types of plants the Malfoy wealth could invest in.  
“That would be fantastic, but you’re a very busy man,” she replied, trying to keep the disappointment tinged eagerness from her voice.  
“I can always make time for like-minded individuals, plus I am often in one of the Green Houses before business demands my attention.”  
She felt the excitement rekindling rapidly. “‘May I join you tomorrow morning?”  
Lucius’ face lit up with a smile. “Of course, it will be early tomorrow, I’ve a meeting in London at 9am.”  
An answering smile lit up her face. “The time will be no bother; Potion ingredients require some strange times to be picked for their optimum potency.”  
Lucius laughed. “And does Severus know you’re plundering his gathering spots?”  
Cassie looked down at the floor as pink tinged her chest. “No,” she whispered.  
He took a step forward so that she could feel the heat radiating off of him and jerked in surprise as two fingers touched her chin and pressed gently upwards forcing her to look him in the eyes. Amusement warmed his gaze from arctic wasteland to summer sky. He was close enough that she could make out the starburst of emerald around both of his irises. Her tongue flicked out to wet suddenly dry lips and his eyes darted down to watch the movement.  
“Your secret is safe with me, mon cher,” his fingers blazed a trail down her jaw and fluttered over her pale neck, goose-bumps erupting in their wake. “Meet me outside my study at six tomorrow morning.”  
With that, he was brushing past her, leaving in his wake the heady aroma of his cologne.

———————————————————————————— o0o ————————————————————————————

Lucius sat in his massive leather desk chair facing his window, but not viewing the landscape laid out before him, which included many of his beloved green houses. Instead he saw his sons’ grey-eyed friend. His sons' friend that reminded him of someone, the eyes and the shape of her face brought a memory tantalisingly close to the surface only to be whipped away before he could make any sense of it.  
He brought the crystal tumbler he was nursing to his lips and sighed as the brandy warmed him from the inside.  
But that taunting riddle was pushed aside by another. He hadn’t connected so quickly with someone since he had first laid eyes on Severus.  
_What is it about this woman?_ Earlier in the Sun Room he had felt something bolt through him as he took her hand in his, and again in the library.  
He had noticed how her deep blue robes had hugged her form perfectly, he was a warm-blooded male after-all. And then when she’d licked her lips, he’d had to restrain his primitive impulses.  
_She’s Draco’s friend!_ He berated himself. His marriage to Narcissa was not one made for love, although he did care for the woman. They had long ago reached an accord, and both had relations outside of their marriage. _But that doesn’t extend to a woman young enough to be your daughter, you twisted perv!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated to let me know what you think.
> 
> Love CS


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments so far, they truly do mean a lot.   
> It took a lot of convincing on a friends part to get me to begin posting this for everyone to read, so your continued support is greatly appreciated.

The next morning dawned bright with the potential to become a scorching August day.   
Cassie raked her hands through her wavy black hair and tied it into a ponytail. As always, a wayward lock of hair resisted capture and hung down in a lazy ringlet. She pulled her dragon hide boots on and set off out to meet Lucius. Her skinny black jeans hugged her legs and disappeared into the tops of her boots. As she walked, she turned the cuffs of a baggy white shirt until they nestled into the crook of her elbows. The shirt had three buttons undone, revealing a black tank top she wore underneath.   
Cassie caved into a moment of pure childishness, a roughing grin lighting her sharp features before leaping the last three stairs, landing fairly silently. She’s barely been able to congratulate herself the landing before jerking guiltily as a door opened just down the hallway.   
“Good morning, Cassie,” Lucius greeted her, “shall we?” He offered her an elbow as she drew level with him.   
She nodded and took his proffered arm. As they walked towards the back of the house, Cassie glanced at him near continuously from the corner of her eye.   
She realised as they strode along together that he was a full head taller than her. He wore a baggy white shirt, much the same as she and it was untucked from the extremely well-tailored grey trousers he wore. Their boots struck the marble floor in unison.   
He waved a hand and a set of double doors eased open in a display of wandless and nonverbal magic. She wondered where he had his wand holstered. Hers was clamped against her calf, nestled comfortably half inside her boots. Maybe Lucius holstered his on his thigh like Draco, who had specially tailored trousers to allow access through his pocket for whilst they were at the Manor.   
They walked in amicable silence through the rose gardens, Cassie enjoying the aromas the plants released in the early morning warmth. The sounds of their footsteps changed as they left the flagstone walkway onto a gravelled path, the stones crunching underfoot.   
“This green house is mainly Severus’, so I won’t tempt you with what is housed within,” Lucius said as they continued on past the first green house. They stepped down the next walkway and Lucius held the door open for Cassie.   
She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. A Venomous Tentacula grabbed her attention first, before it was snagged by the Devils Snare housed at the other end of the green house.   
“This is amazing,” she whispered, stepping fully into the room to wander amongst the various plants. Each corner had a particular climate that was maintained, perfectly and magically. Cassie was so engrossed in the plants before her, some common; others extremely rare, that she was unaware of being observed.   
Lucius leaned against the door frame, watching her intently with a smile on his face, one hand cupping his chin and the other crossed over his chest, tucked into his armpit.   
He watched as she ooh’d and ahh’d over many of his plants, ever wary of the Tentacula.   
Eventually, she’d made a full circle and stood before him once more, buzzing with excitement, her chest heaving.   
“This is wonderful, so many plants and it’s ginormous!” Cassie abruptly threw her arms around his waist. “Thank you so much for sharing this with me.”  
Lucius stood frozen for a second whilst his brain tried to catch up. Before it had a chance, his body took over and relaxed into her warm embrace. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” His arms wrapped around her with no conscious thought from him and he felt her relax against his body, very aware of feminine form pressed tightly against him.   
His body began to react to her proximity and he broke contact with her, taking half a step back to try and regain his composure. Cassie's gunmetal grey orbs were gazing right up at him as they continued to stand extremely close to one another and Lucius found himself drowning in their depths. His breath hitched and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he felt like a lodestone, drawn inexorably towards the young witch before him as though an external force was pushing him forwards.  
He brushed a lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear watching as she trembled at his touch. Her lips parted briefly before she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling it and Lucius slid his hand down her face to cup her jaw, brushing a thumb across her lips to pull the trapped flesh from between her teeth.  
Lucius could feel his heart beating a rapid staccato against his rib cage, feeling like a teenage boy once more. He shuddered with pleasure as Cassie's long-fingered hand pressed against his chest, lips parting as a breath puffed from him. He couldn’t rip his gaze from hers, feeling the air crackle around them as he drowned in her mercurial gaze. He could feel the heat radiating from her; struggling internally, fighting to draw in a full breath.  
The sense of peace and wholeness was overwhelming, as time slowed around them, until she broke it by stepping away, her hand easing down his chest until it fell to her side. “Draco will be looking for me.”  
It was a stark reminder for both of them who they were to each other.   
Cassie walked away from the tall blonde, shoulders thrown back and chin high with determination. She flinched as the crack of Disapparation pounded her ears. 

———————————————————————————— oOo ————————————————————————————

As the water, pleasantly skimming the comfortable side of scorching, sprayed over Cassie's shoulders, she let her tears finally roll from where she had been holding them back. Tears of frustration and confusion melded in with the water from the shower head.   
_What is wrong with me? Why am I so drawn to Lucius? Why?_ She riled silently. With a strangled scream, she punched the tiles and yelped as her knuckles gave against the solid granite. She’d been around him three times and he had her mind in absolute chaos. A chaos that she could not resolve. A chaos that left her feeling angry and frustrated.  
“Fuck!” Cassie roared. She stumbled from the shower stall and grabbed her wand. “Episkey,” she said as she moved her wand over her hand, relief swarming through her as the excruciating pain dulled with the tiny fractures and deep bruising healing.   
She shook herself and decided to do the only thing she could with her burgeoning feelings towards Lucius. She buried them. She had no one to confide in about it, so she would think on it no longer.  
 _I cannot torture myself with all the what’s and whys spiralling around this,_ she thought and she raised the rudimentary Occlumency shields she had taught herself. They were nowhere near strong enough to deter external penetration, but they were good enough to stop her from dwelling on the issue any longer.  
Cassie towelled herself dry roughly and cast a charm over her hair. She left the bathroom and headed to her closet. Despite her tenuous Occlusion, some of her feelings were still spilling out and it showed in her choice of attire. She pulled on a form hugging tank top but quickly enveloped her body in the baggiest and heavily worn hoody she could put her hands on, blazoned across the back was the Muggle rock band Iron Maiden, with their mascot. She slipped into a pair of her trademark skinny jeans and eased her feet into her tatty old Vans.  
The feeling of comfort as she pulled on her clothes like a suit of armour settled her more than Occluding had. She cast a quick tempus and headed out of her suite to the dining room. As she pushed her way into the dining room, the table was laid out ready for breakfast. She snagged the copy of the Daily Prophet that was on one corner and sat down.  
The paper rustled as she opened it, perusing the news; finding most of it to be complete rubbish. The pungent smell of fresh coffee dragged her attention from the paper, she could go for a strong cuppa right about now.  
A harshly whispered conversation made her drop the paper to see who had entered. Draco cast a strange look at her as he walked towards the table with his mother's hand nestled in the crook of his elbow.  
“Is everything okay, Cassie?” Draco asked as he took the seat opposite her. Narcissa sat at the foot of the table.  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” She responded, a bit too quickly.  
Draco shrugged and looked at his mother as though at a loss.  
Cassie changed the topic quickly, pushing forward what she thought might be a safe question. “Narcissa, I was wondering, do you know of any families that have their ancestral homes in London?”   
Narcissa looked up from pouring her tea as food began to appear on the serving plates. “I know the Blacks’ ancestral home is in London, but only because it is my Aunt and Uncles, I do not know about anyone else’s,” Narcissa replied, filling her bowl with yoghurt and fruit. “Why is that?”  
Cassie was in the process of helping herself to sausages, mushrooms and poached eggs. “One of the ladies that ran Wools mentioned the man that took me there, she said that he had always intended to come back for me,” she paused as she felt a tear prick at the back of her eye, but shrugged it off. “I thought it might be a Wizarding family but the Blacks wouldn’t allow a bastard or a Half-Blood to mar their lines.” She dragged her fork through her eggs, bursting the yolk from its white prison. “The man must have been a Muggle,” she muttered into the ensuing silence.  
Draco's eyes were flicking so quickly between Cassie and his mother that they were blurs, a fork loaded with bacon and egg half way to his gaping mouth. His gaze eventually settled fully on Cassie, missing the way his mother's head cocked to the side as though she was truly seeing the young witch for the first time.  
“Regardless of whether one of your parents was a Muggle or not, the Hat doesn’t place anyone other than exceptional Half-Bloods in with the Pureblood families. For you to be in Slytherin, you will be descended from a powerful Pureblood line,” Draco said as he reached a hand towards Cassie to comfort her. “Anyway, you run rings around most of the Purebloods in your year.”  
“If the man was intending to return for you, did he not leave you a letter?” Narcissa asked into the ensuing silence. Her maternal instincts ran strong when it came to Cassie, ever since her still-birth of Draco's baby sister when he was two years old, she’d had a void that could not be filled until Cassie arrived.  
“Just the blanket I was wrapped in, that’s all Mrs. Cole could find,” Cassie paused. “That’s not to say there wasn’t one, apparently Mrs. Cole had completely forgotten about the man until she was stood in front of me with the blanket. She said he didn’t look much older than I am now, no wonder he had to take me to Wools.” Her shoulders slumped and she carefully placed her cutlery down before wrapping her arms around her middle. “I am suddenly without appetite, please excuse me.” She pushed the chair back and left the room.  
Draco continued to stare for long minutes, his egg falling silently from his fork to land with a slap on the plate. “She hadn’t told me any of that, I didn’t even realise she was worried about her blood status.”  
Narcissa finished her mouthful of berries and yoghurt before speaking. “Draco, you are as dense as your father at times when it comes to reading a woman. She is troubled. The papers do not say it, but the Dark Lord has risen once more; He is rapidly gaining in power. Now is not a time to be unclear on your blood status. The only benefit Cassie has is that her parents are probably dead. They cannot be used against her, whatever her status.” Narcissa patted her lips delicately with a napkin. She’s not just troubled about her heritage. Something must have happened some time between last night and this morning. “Give Cassie a little while to get herself under control and then seek her out, offer her some comfort.”  
“Yes, mother,” Draco said as he resumed eating his breakfast.  
An elf popped into existence at Narcissa's elbow with the post sat on a silver tray. “Here is a good reason to seek her out, her Potions and Ancient Runes subscriptions have turned up.”  
Draco placed his cutlery on the empty plate before him and wiped his hands and mouth. He snatched up a couple pieces of toast and liberally buttered them before placing generous helpings of strawberry jam on them; once he’d wrapped them up in a napkin, he strode down to Narcissa and took the post from her. A quick kiss on the cheek, and he was striding out of the room, determination in his bearing.  
Draco eventually found Cassie perched on a rock near the waterhole on the edge of the woodland. She was throwing stones into the water and watching the ripples she created intently.  
“Hey,” Draco said softly. “I brought you some toast.”  
“Thanks,” Cassie said. As she took the proffered parcel, her stomach let out an audible rumble. She smirked as Draco laughed. Shuffling over as Draco scrambled up the rock to perch alongside her, the pair sat in silence. The only sound was the crunch of Cassie's teeth breaking through the cold toast. In the distance birds could be heard trilling. She allowed the peacefulness wash over and through her.   
Draco stilled his whole body at the sound of Cassie drawing in a deep breath, even holding the air in his lungs.  
“I thought I had a way of finding out who I was, who my family is,” she said hoarsely as though she was struggling to retain tears.   
He eased an arm carefully around her shoulders, as though she was liable to lash out violently or bolt quicker than a spotted Niffler. “Cassie, you have a family. You may not be our blood, but you’re my sister. You’re the daughter my mother always wanted.” He pulled her tighter into his side as she turned her face into the crook of his neck.

———————————————————————————— oOo ————————————————————————————

It was a week before they’d be heading to London to board the train back to Hogwarts, and Cassie had almost set up residence in the library. She poured over various books on Ancient Runes, determined to find something to aid her Arithmancy calculations. She was tinkering with a theory on how to increase the potency of Blood Replenisher potions.  
“Have you left this library at all?” His voice sent shivers down her spine. She’d not lain eyes on him since that morning three weeks ago. After numerous attempts at reinforcing her Occlumency shields, she had successfully buried all emotions linked to him.  
“No,” her response was short, almost abrupt and she felt no need to soften her answer.  
He stepped up behind her and she could feel the heat radiating off of him, it took all of her willpower to resist the impulse to lean back into him. A featherlight touch on the small of her back made her flinch in surprise.  
“What are you trying to discover in the depths of my astounding collection?” There wasn’t an iota of humility in his voice.  
“I’m missing something in a calculation,” she replied and closed the book with a snap. “Your astounding collection isn’t helping me at the moment, so I’m not sure it’s as magnificent as you believe.”  
A snort of laughter caused her to turn and face Lucius. Her gaze flickered over him, absorbing the sight of the man before her. His broad shoulders were encased with a loosely fitting sky-blue shirt tucked into charcoal grey dress pants. His platinum blonde hair pulled into a tail at the nape of his neck.  
“Talk to me about the calculation?”  
“I’m in the process of theorising how to increase the potency of Blood Replenishers, but I am getting to the same point with every single calculation, only for it to fall flat at the last instance.” The frustration she was feeling about her dead-end penetrated her voice.  
“Show me your calculations,” he said in a manner that commanded immediate compliance.  
Cassie lead him towards the nook she had commandeered, with all her parchments spread haphazardly over a table, and even a few draping onto the floor. She rooted around until she found all of her failed calculations. “ _Gemino_ ,” she incanted before passing the copy to him.  
They stood in complete silence for several long minutes, Lucius stood peering intently at the parchment in his hand, the other cupping his face thoughtfully as his thumb brushed a rhythmic circle across his jaw.  
“This is extraordinary work for a Sixth Year,” Lucius murmured eventually.  
Cassie blushed. “I’m going into my Sixth Year, I’m technically still a Fifth Year.”  
“That just makes this even more astounding, after only two years studying Runes and Arithmancy,” Lucius responded. “I’ve a small collection in my study that may be of assistance. Unfortunately, as I told you, my expertise in Potions is lacking beyond the basics but I can help with the translations of any new Runes you come across.”  
“Thank you,” Cassie replied, genuinely touched by his offer.  
“Would you care to join me?” Lucius offered; her calculations still grasped in his huge hand. She nodded and instinctively placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. A wave of his hand dissipated the shimmering section of wall she had always be suspicious of and they stepped through to his study.  
“I knew it,” Cassie crowed and flushed a deep red at the cocked eyebrow her words incited.  
“You have a lot of Ravenclaw qualities,” Lucius commented as she pulled her hand from his arm. He stepped up to the little bar in his study and poured himself a brandy. “Would you like one?” Lucius asked as he held up the expensive brandy bottle. Cassie shrugged and nodded; as he extended the tumbler to her, their fingers brushed.  
Lucius turned quickly and strode purposefully to a well-packed bookcase. With a confident movement, he pulled two books from the shelves. “These should help,” he said and placed them on the corner of his desk. He eased himself into the massive leather chair and placed his booted feet on the other corner, striking a pose of complete nonchalance.  
She stepped forward and leafed through the topmost book. Her eyes widened as she clumsily placed the crystal tumbler on Lucius’ desk to hold the book in both hands, eyes greedily absorbing the information before her.  
“This is amazing,” she exclaimed as she reverently turned the pages.  
Lucius watched her, noticing as her brows furrowed, one eyebrow arching as she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. His hand itched to tease her lip free as she worried it. Her stormy grey eyes moved across the pages; her breathing slowed until it was akin to Occlumency meditations.  
As he watched her, the overwhelming need to be closer to her began to dominate his thoughts once more. He’d managed to suppress it to a dull roar by avoiding her after the Green House, but once he’d stepped into the library earlier, his steps had led him unerringly to where she had stood. His hand twitched impulsively, so he quickly slammed down his Occlumency shields, shutting off the incessant pull towards her. He was not a man that dealt with confusion well and the young woman before him brought all kinds of confusion roiling to the surface of his emotions.  
He startled as she drew his attention back to her with a touch on his ankle.  
“Sorry, I just wanted to discuss what I’ve read so far,” she spoke into the silence, her voice melodic to his ears.  
He cleared his throat and nodded his acquiescence. “First, let me summon an Elf with some food, I am hungry and I am sure that you are too.”  
Cassie nodded and moved to the couch, motioning for him to follow so that they could both refer to the text in her lap.  
Lucius took a deep breath and steeled himself, reinforcing his shields as his feet hit the floor.  
They sat alongside each other, both battling against what felt like an external force trying to push them closer together. His knee pressed lightly against hers and it seemed to ease some of the incessant pressure. Eventually they lost themselves in the discussion of the Runes and a translation that a particular author had theorised.  
An Elf appeared and placed a tray of finger foods in front of the pair, so deeply in discussion that they didn’t hear the Elf moving around them, nor even as it Disapparated out of the study. 

Lucius opened his eyes and closed them again, abruptly aware that his left shoulder and arm had gone numb. He tried to shift but a weight on his chest prevented him from moving, making him open his eyes once more and look down to see a head of dark hair resting against his chest. He moved his hand where it was resting on her left hip, his fingertips dug briefly into the flesh of her thigh causing a breathy moan to puff out from between her lips, a warm patch blooming against his pectoral muscle. His cock twitched in response.  
The fire had burned low in the hearth, the flames flickering hypnotically and Lucius felt his head droop back against the settee as his eyelids fluttered closed once more. If he’d been a cat, a rumbling purr of contentment would have begun as he dipped back into the most restful sleep he’d had in several long months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> If at any point you feel the tags are inadequate, let me know and I’ll add them.
> 
> Love, CS.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter today.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it :)

Cassie threw herself into the seat beside Draco. “Why does the summer have to go so quickly?” She demanded as she pressed her forehead against the glass window, staring out on the bustling platform.  
“It goes the same speed every year,” Draco replied as he squeezed her knee in comfort.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes before the door clattered open to reveal a solemn looking Theo holding hands with Pansy Parkinson, a girl that had always rubbed Cassie up the wrong way.  
“So you weren’t lying,” Draco crowed, the look of disbelief on his face comical as he flicked his gaze between his best friend and the girl.  
Cassie tuned the conversation out as she opened her sketchbook. She was so lost in her drawings she was unaware of the train pulling away from the station, unaware of the conversation continuing around her and completely unaware of the time that had past until Draco shoved several packets of crisps and chocolate frogs into her lap.  
“What you drawing?” Draco asked into the sudden calm as Pansy had disappeared to use the toilet. He peered around the edge of her sketchbook and his jaw dropped. On the page was a sketch of the Manor, surrounded by drawings of Draco, Narcissa and Lucius in various poses. He didn’t seem to realise that Lucius’ form dominated, neither did Cassie. “That’s amazing, how long you been working on that?”  
Cassie shrugged and pushed Theo away from her as he attempted to crowd over the top of her sketch pad to see the drawing too. “A few days. Now piss off, the pair of you.”  
They both laughed at her and resumed their seats as Pansy walked back in. Cassie lost herself in the strokes of her pencil as she turned the page to begin a new drawing. At some point, after Draco had left and returned from his Prefect duties, he threw himself back into his seat next to Cassie. The jolt causing her to hiss in frustration.  
“We’re almost at Hogsmeade,” Draco said, ignoring the glare Cassie was giving him.  
There was a flurry of movement as they all began to get changed. Cassie reluctantly swapping her jeans out for her school skirt, and her comfortable hoody for the white blouse and cardigan. Her gaze drifted to the window, the light had disappeared from the sky and it looked as though Scotland was greeting them with a warmth-sucking drizzle. Stuffing her clothes into her satchel, she finally pulled out her tie and robes.  
The motion of the train eased and she flung her cloak around her shoulders, casting an _Impervious_ charm on herself. The temperature may pull any residual warmth from her body, but she was determined to not get soaked on the journey up to the castle.

—————————————————————————————oOo—————————————————————————————

Cassie flopped down on her bed with a contented sigh, her belly felt comfortably full after stuffing her face at the Welcome Feast. Her wards thrummed as they accepted Draco.  
“You really need to show me how to do wards like yours,” Draco informed her for the umpteenth time.  
She smiled and responded as she always had. Although unlike the first few times, it was said were more playfully and not as though she wanted to punch his face in. “When you learn how to ask, I will.”  
Draco climbed into the bed alongside her, it was a habit he had begun to develop that in the last two months of the previous term. He nestled against her and just rested his head against her shoulder.  
“Did you know there was going to be a Yule Ball?” Cassie asked, feeling every inch of tension seep from her friend.  
“Father did mention something, the Governors must have decided it was a good idea after last year,” Draco replied sleepily.  
“Did he know Dumbledore would make it a masquerade ball?”  
He shook his head against her and settled more comfortably against the length of her body. “It will be fun, stop overthinking everything.” Draco’s voice was full of sleep and rumbled from deep in his chest. Cassie felt him relax fully against her and pulled the covers over them, allowing Draco's steady breathing to pull her down into sleep.

The following morning, she sat eating her breakfast, waiting for her timetable along with everyone else. She buttered a slice of toast, dropping an egg with several slices of bacon on top before squashing it down underneath another slice of toast, exploding the yolk so that it flowed over the edges of the sandwich.  
She was just taking a messy bite as she turned like a lodestone, unable to prevent the movement.  
“Miss Johnson,” a deep thunder-like rumble echoed out from the chest of her Head of House.  
“Professor,” Cassie acknowledged as she took the sheath of parchment he thrust towards her.  
“Thursdays at seven,” he said before whirling away with his usual billow of robes.  
Cassie flicked her eyes down to the timetable and took in her schedule. She was just finishing her goblet of orange juice as Archimedes landed lightly beside her.  
She absentmindedly petted him before offering him a bacon rind. He greedily wolfed the tidbit down as she took the letter from him.  
As she was untying the ribbon, she startled.  
“Ouch!” Draco’s exclamation ripped through her.  
“You know Archimedes bites,” she said with a sigh, glancing over to where Draco had a finger clasped to his chest.  
“Why doesn’t he like me?” Draco whined.  
She shrugged, swallowing a bark of laughter at the plaintive plea. “He just doesn’t like people.”  
She turned her attention back to the scroll, noting the beautifully elegant script.  
_Cassie,  
I saw this and thought you might find it useful.  
Yours,  
Lucius_  
Wrapped within the parchment was a clipping from an article she hadn’t come across about theories on how to increase the potency of potions. As she scanned it, excitement bubbled within her; she knew she was on to something. She just had to narrow down the final variable. The article had sparked a few ideas.  
“Who’s the letter from?” Draco asked as he eyed the Barred Owl between them warily.  
“A pen-pal,” Cassie answered vaguely. She checked the watch she always donned with her school uniform. “Shit, I need to get to Arithmancy, see you.”  
She kissed Archimedes. “Go rest,” she said to the owl before throwing her satchel over her shoulder and dashing from the Great Hall. 

—————————————————————————————oOo—————————————————————————————

The first two weeks of term flew by, until Draco bounced up to her and broke her peaceful monotony, “Happy Birthday!” She was on her way from the Common Room to the Great Hall for breakfast as he fell into step alongside her. “Shame they’ve not decided to give us a Hogsmeade trip in September!”  
She shrugged in response. “It’s no big deal.”  
“Cassie! It’s not every day a witch comes of age,” Draco’s voice had risen an octave halfway through his sentence. He brandished a neatly wrapped parcel in front of her.  
She carefully opened the present and shrieked in delight at the sight of the rare potions text. “Where did you find this?!”  
“Father has some contacts, mainly for his Ancient Runes texts, he gave me a reliable wizard to speak to.”  
“This is absolutely amazing, Draco, thank you!” She exclaimed, overwhelmed by her friend’s thoughtfulness.  
She held the book close to her chest as they headed towards the Great Hall together.  
Once they’d sat down and started eating their breakfast, the morning post arrived. A beautiful barn owl landed in front of Draco with a package. The barn owl stole a rasher of bacon off his plate before flying off once more.  
She watched as Draco ripped into the parcel, before noticing a slight frown crease his features.  
“This is for you,” he said, passing a small package to her.  
Cassie took it off him and read the note attached. “It’s from your mother, for my birthday.”  
“Oh? What is it?!” Draco demanded, excitement brightening his face.  
She tore off the wrappings and gasped. Within was a beautifully carved wooden chest containing several stirring rods, one a pristine crystal rod.  
“Holy shit, this is amazing,” she whispered. “Your mother shouldn’t have spent this much on me.” Tears of gratitude and all kinds of other emotions brimmed.  
“I told you, Cass, you may not be blood, but you are family.”  
She reverently shut the lid and enveloped Draco in a rib-crushing hug. “You’re the best,” Cassie croaked into the crook of his neck.  
“I need to go Quidditch practice, I’ll see you later?” Draco said as they pulled apart from one another.  
“Sure,” she said as he leant down and kissed the crown of her head.  
She watched him saunter out of the Great Hall with several others on the Quidditch team. A warmth had blossomed within her heart at Draco and Narcissa's thoughtfulness.  
_Draco’s right,_ she thought as she mopped up the last of her breakfast. _It doesn’t stop me from wondering though._  
She was lost in thought as she left the Great Hall, her feet treading the familiar path back to the Common Room. As she turned a corner she slammed into something solid and lost her balance.  
“Salazar!” Cassie cursed as she rubbed her jaw after catching herself on the wall.  
“You ought to watch where you’re going,” a familiar drawl snapped her head up.  
“Professor,” she said, her stomach doing a peculiar somersault as she caught his onyx gaze.  
“Miss Johnson.” Professor Snape made to step around her.  
“Professor, would I be able to use the potions classroom today?” Her hand rested on his solid forearm and it felt as though she’d been hit with a stinging hex.  
“No.”  
Snape stepped around her and Cassie deflated, with the article Lucius had sent her, her most recent calculation looked promising. She’d finished the Arithmancy late last night and couldn’t face waiting until Thursday to test it. _Well, I guess I have to._  
She resumed her walk, head hanging low, vanilla pervading her senses and distracting her further leaving her staring sightlessly at the door concealing the Slytherin Common Room.  
She pushed into her room and stowed the gifts from the Malfoys carefully within her trunk, her hand brushing the emerald blanket Susan had given her before she left the orphanage for the last time. An almost overwhelming sadness bubbled up inside her, causing her to push the blanket deeper into the trunk.  
At the last minute, Cassie pulled the book Draco had given her back out and placed it carefully within her satchel. She reset her wards as she left her room and headed along another familiar path, the smell of old books overwhelming the vanilla still within her nostrils as she drew closer to the library.  
She moved confidently through the winding paths until she was nestled in her usual nook, the tall window allowing natural light to bathe over her. She pulled out her supplies once she was settled and began to do her homework.  
_A right birthday treat,_ she thought sarcastically to herself.  
She immersed herself in the seemingly never ending pile of coursework, slowly depleting it until a scratching pulled her attention to the window.  
Sat on the cill was a magnificent eagle owl that Cassie recognised as Theseus. She cast a wary glance around her, ensuring the strict librarian Madam Pince was nowhere in sight before easing the window open.  
She stroked the proud owl before her, and he nibbled her knuckle affectionately in return before holding his leg out. Cassie relieved him of his burden and offered him a couple treats she kept on her at all times. He wolfed them down and stayed beside her.  
“Oh, you’re expecting an answer?”  
The owl just stared at her and she rubbed his soft feathers under his beak. She broke the wax seal bearing the Malfoy crest, the overwhelming scent of cinnamon pounded her senses and suddenly it was as though she were back in the green house.  
_Cassie,  
Hope your day is pleasant and you enjoy Draco’s book.  
I’ve found a rare Runes text I wish to share with you in person.  
Yours,  
Lucius_  
A tiny bouquet of acacia and azalea were within a clear protective shell. Cassie's heart swelled at the sight of the beautiful flowers. Ordinarily, she wasn’t a flower type of person unless they were potion ingredients but these flowers seemed to please something buried deep within her.  
She pulled a spare piece of parchment towards her.  
_Lucius,  
It was much appreciated, thank you for helping him. It’s a wealth of information for me, and I’m looking forward to the insights.  
Narcissa invited me to stay for Christmas break. It seems an age away but we shall have to wait for then.  
The flowers are wonderful, thank you.  
Cassie_  
She didn’t know what tempted her to do it, but she drew a bouquet of carnations and with her red ink, coloured them.  
“Fly safe Theseus,” she said as she tied the scroll to his leg. With a soft hoot, Theseus hopped onto the casement of the window and disappeared quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the language of floristry, if you’re interested, the flowers Lucius sent Cassie could symbolise friendship and care  
> The flowers Cassie drew in response symbolise fascination and admiration.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I completely ignored my reminder to update yesterday... but here it is! Hope you all enjoy it.  
> All your Kudos and comments mean the world to me, so thank you all that have clicked that button :)

Cassie heaved an exasperated sigh as she walked down the winding pathway from Hogwarts to the Wizarding village of Hogsmeade. The castle was abuzz, as usual, with excitement for the Samhain feast later that evening. She was just glad to get out of the castle for a few hours. More importantly, she had ingredients to pick up from J. Pippins Apothecary, a tiny little shop just off the Main Street.  
The wind picked up as she left the dubious shelter of evergreens lining either side of the path, forcing her to wriggle her face down below the collar of her duffle coat and jam her hands deep into the breast pockets.  
Her mind was turned towards the potion she was working on, figuring in how her new ingredients could assist in her quest to create a more potent blood replenisher. Her theory was sound, in that there was a possible way of increasing the potency of the existing formula. All the Arithmancy seemed to check out; she should be getting a result at least four times as potent, if not more, for the same quantities as current replenishers.  
Possibilities whirled around in her head as she plodded along, ignoring the laughter and general exuberance from the students eddying around her. She was a rock, steadily moving amongst the riotous current generated by the flock of third years and up.  
Finally, the ground underfoot changed to the cobbled pavement of the main thoroughfare. Her feet lead her unerringly towards the apothecary. She rubbed shoulders with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as they darted towards Scrivenshafts, Honeydukes or the Three Broomsticks. Her ears pricked at the sound of her name on the wind, but she shook her head and buried her face deeper within the protection of her coat.  
Eventually, the sounds of the high street grew faint as she entered one of many winding side-roads; the tension in her shoulders easing minutely as she looked up to the sight of the apothecary. She hurried forward and pushed the door open. A familiar bell tinkled, alerting the proprietor of her arrival.  
Soon enough, John Pippin appeared from a room in the back.  
“Ah, Miss Johnson, I have a package for you!” Mr. Pippin said in his ever-cheerful voice before promptly disappearing into the back room again.  
Cassie cast her eyes over the small shop, barrels of potion ingredients took up most of the floor space. Unlike in R. Pippins, there were no shelves set aside for any literature. Every single bit of space had been utilised to the maximum to display ingredients. Most were common ingredients, found in the easiest to brew potions. J. Pippins didn’t get the clientele like his counterpart in Diagon Alley to make the more interesting ingredients worthwhile.  
A half-smile twisted her lips as she remembered John Pippin confiding in her that he was always glad to see either herself or the Potions Master, for they both ordered the most intriguing of ingredients.  
“Here you are, Miss,” John said, stepping out with several small packages neatly wrapped in brown paper and string.  
“Thank you,” she responded as she took the bundle from him.  
“Anything interesting?” Mr. Pippin asked, his hazel eyes alight with curiosity.  
“Just theory at the moment.”  
The spark in his eye flared at the thought. “The best of luck to you in that case.”  
Cassie nodded her gratitude and left the shop. With the fresh ingredients she could work on her theory more precisely. On very rare occasions, the Pippins were not able to source exactly what she required, often at the sacrifice of the freshness not being quite what she needed.  
She remained on the winding back-roads to avoid the hustle of the high street, or any distractions in the form of Draco Malfoy, and headed straight back to her favourite nook in the castle library.

—————————————————————————————oOo—————————————————————————————

Days turned into weeks, until it was December. Snow was thick on the grounds and Cassie was boiling from within in frustration, whilst everyone else couldn’t stop talking about the Yule Masquerade Ball.  
“Why isn’t it working?” She growled angrily as she furiously scratched out her most recent calculation.  
Draco shrugged. “Do you wanna go to the Ball together?”  
“It’s a Masquerade, Draco, you’re not meant to have a date,” she reminded him and watched as he gnawed unconsciously on the cuticle of his forefinger. “If you can recognise me, we’ll dance the night away together,” she relented after a heartbeat and compromised with him.  
“What’s to say you’ll recognise me?” Draco demanded as he leant against her headboard watching her as she was bent over her desk reworking her calculations.  
“Because I’m better at Transfiguration than you,” she paused. “Probably better at Charms than you too. Oh, most simply is that Malfoy arrogance. You and your father have exactly the same bearing and no amount of glamour's are going to hide that from me.”  
Draco narrowed his eyes. “How do you know anything about my father's bearing?”  
Cassie was glad her back was to him as she felt her cheeks warm. “I spent some time with him at the Manor talking about Runes.”  
Draco had been watching her intently and noticed how her shoulders had hunched as though trying to disappear into her ears. He knew she wasn’t telling him the whole truth.  
_She won’t be the first person to fancy my father,_ Draco thought with a mental shrug.  
“What are you wearing to the ball?” Draco asked after letting the silence hang between them, letting her know that he knew she wasn’t being totally truthful with him.  
“Masquerade, Draco,” Cassie replied in a faraway voice as she tried to figure out what was missing from her potion to allow it to keep collapsing. “I need some air,” Cassie announced suddenly.  
“You’ve not got long until curfew,” Draco reminded her but she ignored him, throwing her winter cloak around her shoulders and marching determinedly from the Common Room.  
She strode through the castle corridors with purpose, but made sure her footsteps were light. She held her breath as she moved across the bright Entrance Hall, making a bee-line for the massive doors.  
“Landing yourself in detention is not going to get you the extra lab time you’re so desperate for,” the voice rumbling out from her left made Cassie freeze with her hand on the handle.  
Her shoulders slumped. She turned around and faced him, raising her chin defiantly. As gunmetal met onyx, the air sizzled between them and Cassie found herself stepping forward just as he did.  
She could have sworn it felt as though there was a giant hand cupping the back of her head, guiding her closer to him. She fought the feeling until she halted inches away from him. She was so close she could smell vanilla blending with potion ingredients and, underneath it all, a purely masculine musk. Her heart beat a rapid staccato against her rib cage.  
They stood close, eyes locked for several heartbeats. Cassie noticed something flash across his features until his normal dour façade crashed down and with it, the tension snapped.  
“Back to the Common Room now,” Snape ordered, concern temporarily breaking through his mask.  
“Yessir.” Cassie whirled on the spot and headed back down to the dungeon. 

Severus Snape remained standing in the Entrance Hall for several long minutes, his gaze locked on where Cassie Johnson had last been.  
_Interesting,_ he thought as he recounted the events that had transpired. He had no interest whatsoever in a school girl, even one as bright and talented as Miss Johnson, but the connection they apparently shared intrigued him greatly, his mind immediately jumping at the puzzle that was beginning to form in front of him. 

—————————————————————————————oOo—————————————————————————————

The students were getting rowdier the closer it drew to both the Yule Ball and the Christmas Holidays. Cassie was making her way steadily through the corridors, heading to her favourite haunt of the library to study in her free period.  
“ _Diffindo_ ,” a voice incanted to the sound of jeering laughter from somewhere behind her.  
Cassie screamed in pain as the slicing hex hit her, warmth flooded down her back as she heard a panicked: “You were meant to hit her bag!” Cassie barely made out over her screaming pain. “Quick!”, a set of hurried feet faded away as the pain buckled her knees.  
“I’ve got you! Let’s get you to the Hospital Wing.” Draco was suddenly there, his voice shaking, catching her before she crashed to the floor. He slung one of her arms over his shoulder and walked as quickly as possible towards the medical wing. “Madam Pomfrey!” he shouted, shoving his way through the doors, carefully manoeuvring Cassie around. Her head was lolling, skin paler than normal.  
“What’s the prob- Oh, child! Quickly, on the bed.”  
Draco followed the matron's orders and eased Cassie on to one of the narrow cots. Once he was content she was in good hands, he rushed off. “I’ll be back.” Was all he said with an expression of panic and anger as he ran down the ward.  
Poppy Pomfrey waved her wand in a complex manner, allowing various runes to float over Cassie's head as she carefully peeled the slashed robes, cardigan and blouse away from her body. She was silent as she tended to Cassie, face set in stern focus, ignoring every single moan and cry to concentrate on the diagnostic runes.  
Cassie flinched violently as cold hands touched the enflamed skin on her back.  
“I can heal most of this, child, but you may have some scarring,” the kindly Matron said in her soft, calming voice. She listened as the healer muttered several incantations, finally encasing her midriff in a swath of bandages. “Here, child, drink these.”  
Cassie's nose twitched as her head was guided towards a bottle, identifying them as a pain potion closely followed by blood replenisher. It immediately felt as though she were floating and her body pulled her down into a healing sleep.

“Why wasn’t I informed immediately?” A thunderous growl demanded.  
“She has a cut running from shoulder blade to hip, extremely deep over the small of her back.” A snarling sound interrupted the flow of words, before the speaker resumed in a marginally louder voice. “I was more concerned about ensuring there was no lasting damage,” the calm voice that brooked no nonsense continued.  
“I have been informed that it was a group of four Gryffindors that did this,” the thunder announced after an extended silence.  
“Severus, why would anyone be doing anything like this purposefully to a fellow student?”  
“You tell me, Albus! She is a Slytherin and top of her classes. Jealously breeds idiocy in your House,” the ominous rumble that was Severus Snape snarled in response.  
“Only one person has come forward with any information in a corridor full of witnesses, what do you expect me to do?” The Headmasters voice was soft and almost condescending to Cassie's befuddled hearing.  
“One person is more than adequate, you need to deal with it,” a threat hung in the air, a threat to begin healing past wrongs starting with the young woman lying on the cot. “This cannot be ignored Albus.”  
“Very well. Severus. Poppy. Good eve,” the swish of robes announced the Headmasters departure.  
Soft footfalls and a reassuring murmur of: “She’ll be okay, I just want to keep her overnight,” floated towards her and then the sound of a door closing signalled Madam Pomfrey returning to her office. It was the last thing Cassie heard as she drifted deeper into sleep.

Severus stood over Cassie's cot and stared down at her. The panic that Draco's information had stirred within him finally eased as he looked down at her sleeping form. Something connected them, the sense of foreboding he had felt before Draco's arrival piqued his interest even further. He could be as tenacious as a Ravenclaw when faced with a riddle.  
_What’s going on?_

“Uncle is furious,” Draco said as he escorted Cassie back to the Common Room the following afternoon. “He says Dumbledore won’t do anything about those Gryffindors attacking you.”  
Cassie felt anger course through her. Her gait was uneven as the steps pulled uncomfortably against the tender skin on her back. “I suppose it's fine that they only meant to slice through my satchel, doesn’t matter that they actually cut my back open.” Her voice shook. “I’m just a lowly Slytherin.” She eventually added after considerable thought: “if it weren’t for the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry, we’d be a unified school, doesn’t that strike you as odd?”  
Draco shrugged as he held open the Common Room door. Together they navigated the main area, her own wards tickling over her skin as they finally made it to her room caused her to flinch when her magic brushed against the wound on her back.  
“It’s been that way since Salazar himself. Centuries of hostility won’t disappear.”  
“I guess it doesn’t help we’re all perceived as Death Eaters in the making!” Cassie exclaimed.  
Draco cast an assessing gaze over her before taking a breath. “Some of our fathers are Death Eaters, the Dark Lord was supposedly very charismatic when he was younger, lured many of the Darker families to his side. Both of my Grandfathers agreed with what the Dark Lord said in regards to Muggles and Muggle-Borns.”  
Cassie cocked an eyebrow. “Is that why you treat that Granger girl the way you do?”  
Draco heaved a sigh and watched his hands knotting the comforter in his fingers. “It wasn’t so long ago, in the Wizarding worlds’ eyes, that Muggles began hunting us down. My Great-Grandfather lived in those times. But, yes, I’ve been raised just as my father was.”  
It was Cassie's turn to look down at her hands curled in her lap. “Power is always great incentive. But families like yours surely don’t need additional power?”  
He shrugged. “I’ve been raised to think a certain way, my Father and Mother the same. We’re Dark families and the Dark Lord has a long memory.”  
“You took a chance on an orphaned Slytherin,” Cassie said.  
“Like I said, Salazar himself only wanted Purebloods or Half-Bloods from exceptional lines in his House.”  
“Do you think my Mother or Father was a Death-Eater?” She asked in a small voice, eyes downcast.  
He shrugged again. “There’s every possibility, either active as Death Eater or a supporter of the Dark Lord.”  
Cassie climbed in beside Draco, and lay her head on his chest. “I guess I’ll never find out either way.”  
He rumbled something but her eyelids drooped and a soft snore buzzed from between her lips within minutes of making herself comfortable.  
He brushed his lips against her temple and summoned a book from his bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know at any point if tags are forgotten etc I'm trying to keep up and add them as I go along.
> 
> Thanks all.  
> CS


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I ignored my reminder to post but in my defence, work got in the way.  
> Hope you all enjoy this update.

Cassie was thankful the next week went by without incident. It wasn’t the first time she had been attacked in the corridor, although previously it had been a lot more innocuous. A common prank she’d received all too often was a well-timed hex to make her stumble and drop her books. But never before had she come to actual bodily harm. Her limp had finally become unnoticeable, unless she exerted herself too much. The deepest part of the cut on her back had knit fully shut, and Pomfrey was happy with the healing. Although, she would end up with a nasty knot of a scar running from just below her rib cage to the top of her hip.

She pulled a box from deep in her wardrobe and opened it, revealing the most beautiful midnight blue dress. She smiled as she regarded it, and silently thanked Narcissa and her impeccable taste once more. Cassie had written to the Lady Malfoy as soon as the Masquerade Ball had been announced, and Narcissa immediately enrolled their seamstress to create the simple yet elegant dress in her hands. Subtle silver stitching depicted Occamys cavorting around her plunging neckline. Sheer, silver fabric formed sleeves that tapered out and hooked over the middle finger of each hand. A silver mask stylised in the form of an Occamy’s face was placed carefully within a separate box.

Lessons had finished early to allow an earlier dinner to take place. Cassie had felt too excited to eat properly, after all her failures with her potion and the attack by the Gryffindors, she wanted nothing more than the anonymity the Masquerade would provide her.

She changed the colour of her hair to pure silver, leaving her mercurial eyes their original colour and convinced her waves to lie in a vague semblance of order to a French knot at the nape of her neck. Her height she couldn’t do much about, but she wasn’t the tallest female in the school. She pulled her dress on and it fit her perfectly, hugging her body tightly in all the right places, accentuating everything correctly. She slipped her feet into ballet flats that matched her dress in colour before finally donning her mask.

As she regarded herself in the mirror, she actually felt as beautiful as the costume looked. With a cheeky smirk, she disillusioned herself and eased out of her room. The Common Room was barren as she made her way through and then up out of the dungeons to the Great Hall.

She stepped into a girl's toilet just off the Entrance Hall to cancel her disillusionment and eased back into the eddies caused by people moving around. Many of the costumes were amazing, some relatively simple. For the younger years, they were primarily still recognisable in that they could not cast the necessary Charms or Transfiguration to alter their appearances but there were many different creatures depicted through the masks.

The excitement was bubbling furiously, dragging Cassie along for the ride as she finally made it into the Great Hall. The usual house tables had disappeared to make room for hundreds of small tables that could seat four people. The Professors table on its raised dais had been removed to make way for the band's instruments.

“It’s the Weird Sisters!” Cassie heard someone exclaim as a drum with their logo was placed on the stage. Cassie avoided the dance-floor, instead making a beeline for the drinks table to help herself to the punch. She leant a hip on the corner of the drinks table and watched the milling bodies intently, trying to figure out if she recognised anyone.

She immediately identified Theo when he threw back his head and laughed amongst a predominately female group; she’d recognise that fake bray anywhere.

The music began to play from an unmanned string quartet. An unknown boy approached her. “Would you like to dance?” Cassie couldn’t place his voice and acquiesced.

As she was dancing, she recognised Draco. He’d changed his signature platinum blonde hair to a chestnut brown, and his emerald dress robes were tailored perfectly, his mask a dragons, another giveaway. But as Cassie had predicted, he couldn’t alter the inherent Malfoy swagger. She watched as he led a beautiful girl dressed as a Phoenix onto the dance floor.

Eventually the song ended and Cassie begged off from another dance with her partner to resume her favourite pastime of people watching. A form dressed fully in black grabbed her attention, his raven hair and piercing onyx gaze unmistakable even from across the Hall. No one paid him any mind and didn’t even bat an eyelid as he moved gracefully through the crowds, his dark eyes flicking in every direction. Cassie thought her heart stopped momentarily as their gazes met over the heads of the milling crowd. It started once more as his eyes ghosted away from her.

“May I have this dance, mon cher?” A voice asked from behind her, his breath warm against the shell of her ear.

Cassie startled and whirled on the spot to come face-to-face with a tall man, his dove-grey robes highlighting the grey in his blue eyes. His chocolate brown hair was caught up in a tail at the nape of his neck. The grey of his mask obscured much of his facial features. She placed her hand in his broad one, feeling the softness and warmth of his hand. His spicy cologne was light on the air and erased any doubts from her mind.

“How did you know it was me?” Cassie asked as he guided her on to the dance-floor. He turned to face her and placed his other hand confidently on her hip as she rested hers on his chest.

“How does the sun know when to rise?” He responded enigmatically.

Cassie found herself unsure on how to respond to his words. Instead, her focus was directed to the warmth emanating from his hand on her hip. The music changed seamlessly into a slow dance and she found herself so close that her body rubbed against his.

“Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre nous,” his voice rumbled from his chest and Cassie's heart thudded painfully in her chest as the French words changed the timbre of his voice. Warmth pooled low in her stomach. “Mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.”

Severus watched like a hawk does its prey as Lucius moved around the dance-floor. The Occamy Lucius had been dancing for the past three dances couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Severus’ stomach churned.

Something made him know that the Occamy was Miss Johnson. His lip unconsciously raised in a snarl, his eye tracking the way Lucius pulled the Occamy tighter to his lithe body, a thumb circling the patch of skin on display just above her waist line.

Cassie was drowning. She couldn’t keep her eyes off the man holding her in his arms.

“Why-” she began but cleared her throat as it croaked. “Why is any of this happening?” Cassie asked.

A flicker of uncertainty raced across Lucius’ masked features. The music died once more and suddenly Draco was there.

“Could I have this dance?” He asked looking directly at Cassie so he missed the flash of anger that twisted Lucius’ features.

Lucius’ bowed elegantly over her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles. “Until the next time, mon cher,” he whispered into her ear and placed a featherlight kiss on her jaw.

Cassie watched as Lucius sauntered away to join where Snape lurked in a corner, under the pretence of claiming a drink.

“Who was that?” Draco demanded. When she frowned at him, he added, “I know it’s you, you’re starting to limp.”

Cassie smiled. “It’s a Masquerade, it could have been anyone.”

Draco claimed her hand in his and guided her around the dance-floor. “He’s the only person you’ve danced with for longer than one dance.”

“Draco, are you jealous?” Cassie asked incredulously.

He snorted inelegantly and stared over her shoulder. “It’s annoying because I feel like I know him,” Draco stated, ignoring her question.

“You probably do, you noodle, who else is going to be at Hogwarts aside from students and teachers?” _Apparently, School Governors as well._

Draco snorted once more.

Severus had followed Lucius out of the Great Hall to where the Rose Gardens had been charmed to stay warm, allowing students to leave the Hall to get air without freezing themselves.

“Lucius, she’s a child, what’s gotten in to you?” Snape asked as they walked alongside one another.

The taller man was silent for several heartbeats. “I don’t know, Severus. And she's not a child, she's already turned seventeen.”

Snape snorted at the discrepancy. As far as he was concerned, she was a student, therefore still a child.

“Her and Draco are very close,” Severus pointed out to reiterate his point.

Lucius halted and grabbed hold of the other’s arm. He tore his mask from his face. “Severus, I do not know how to explain it. There is something about her that draws me to her, like a moth to a flame. I do not know how to stop it; I do not even understand it!”

Severus looked up at his friend, the man that had stood beside him through everything since they had been to school, the man he regarded akin to a brother.

“You will hurt her, and Draco,” Severus replied as he searched Lucius’ eyes with his own.

Lucius broke eye contact uncharacteristically. “Draco will survive.” His words were harsh, but his voice soft. “I can’t stop something that feels as natural as breathing.”

As Draco spun Cassie around in his arms, he couldn’t help recalling the aura he had seen around her and the person she had danced with. Their auras had intertwined and melded together, but the dance of the auras had been slightly off beat, as though something was missing.

_Maybe Cassie won’t be the only person in the library over the holidays for once,_ Draco thought to himself. He’d taken Divination as it was an easy pass, but he’d never expected to see anyone’s aura.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your Kudos, Bookmarks and comments keep me going.  
> Let me know what you thought and please if you feel I've missed something in the tags/warnings, let me know.  
> Cheers all, CS


	8. Authors Note

Hi All,

Sorry for getting your hopes up, but I am in need of an additional alpha reader.  
Not sure how this is usually done, but if you're interested in helping me out please let me know.  
Part One is fully completed, but Part 2 is a WIP.

Cheers everyone :)

CS x


	9. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Cassie linked her arm through Draco's as they got off the Hogwarts Express together on to the bustling Platform 9 ¾, it was an experience that never failed to overwhelm Cassie although it wasn’t as busy as the beginning or end of the school year.

They spied Narcissa standing with two elves and their school trunks. Together, they greeted the Malfoy Matriarch in a restrained manner and they Disapparated, landing back in the Reception Room. The elves had Apparated directly to Draco and Cassie's suites.

“Go freshen up, my dears,” Narcissa said as she embraced them both warmly. “I’ll have tea ready in the Sun Room.”

As one, the twosome stepped away to head up to their suites on the second floor.

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Draco said and Cassie waved as she pushed her way in to the sitting room. The fire was already burning warmly in the hearth and it began to take the chill off her skin. She moved into her bedroom and looked at her trunk.

She opened it and her shoulders dropped at the chaos inside.

_Someone must have dropped it,_ Cassie thought despairingly, her heart in her mouth as she came across several smashed ink pots. Her movements grew rushed and uncoordinated as she hauled everything out, meticulously checking her books and the stirring rods Narcissa had given her first. A sigh of relief flowing from her upon the realisation that they were safe from damage.

She thanked Merlin at the forethought to place Impervious charms over her belongs as she placed them carefully beside her. Her clothes were easily rearranged, and then her hand brushed something soft. Her questing fingers dragged the bundled blanket to the surface and she dropped it in her lap to examine it carefully.

She ran the soft fabric through her fingers, it was obviously hand-made but even with magic, humans couldn’t weave materials so beautifully. _Must be Elven made,_ she thought to herself. She was just about to shove it back into the trunk when she felt something solid within the fabric and unfolded the blanket.

A thick envelope was revealed. As she touched it a name appeared in a precise hand in black ink.

She jerked her hand back as she gasped.

_Cassiopeia Aquila Black_

“What in Merlins name!” Cassie exclaimed aloud. Her hand stuttering in its motion, she broke the unmarked lump of wax sealing the envelope.

_My dearest Niece,_

_It is with a heavy heart I write this letter, for you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on._

_Our world is currently too dangerous for you, but you aren’t too far from your home when things change. Mother won’t be pleased when I bring you home to start off with, but she’ll fall in love with you as quickly as I have._

_I shall be back to get you before too long, I promise you that._

_Your mother insisted you be named after our great-aunt, a powerful witch and intelligent, Cassiopeia. It’s our family tradition that the eldest take their mothers or fathers name as their middle._

_No matter how much I tried, your mother would not inform me of your fathers' identity or whereabouts._

_Hopefully this war ends soon and you shall never have to read these words. If, however, things take a turn for the worst, be wary of who you befriend at Hogwarts. Not everything is as it seems._

_I love you with all my heart, you are the spit of your mother._

_Your devoted Uncle,_

_Regulus Arcturus._

Cassie sat staring at the parchment within her hands for long minutes, her brain had gone completely silent, her body frozen numb. Slowly she began to come back to herself, she could feel the erratic way her heart was thumping, painfully, within her chest. Her breathing was ripping from her lungs in ragged gasps. Her vision grew blurred as she stared at the parchment loosely gripped within her long fingers.

Suddenly, she couldn’t take the knowledge anymore, and threw the letter and blanket hastily into her trunk, slamming the lid closed. Her world tilted and it felt as though she had been cursed as she struggled to reconcile everything. She couldn’t make sense of anything.

She had a family. But she was an orphan.

Someone loved her, but they’re dead now.

She has a mother, but who is her father?

Cassie scrambled to her feet and threw herself through the doorway leading to her bathroom, hurriedly heading towards the toilet, where she collapsed, her knees crashing harshly into the tiled floors to retch noisily into the pan.

She didn’t know how long she had been curled around the pan, her stomach rebelling occasionally, when she felt a tentative hand on her shoulder.

“Is everything okay?” Concern had softened his voice as he crouched down beside her, his hand slipping confidently onto her back so that he could move it in comforting circles.

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” Cassie replied as she turned and moved into Draco's warm embrace. “I’d like to join your mother; I think I just need some food.”

Cassie felt awful as she lied to Draco, her closest friend. But she couldn’t dump something like that on him when she couldn’t fully comprehend the information herself.

_But he truly is family,_ Cassie thought as she took Draco's hand and he helped her off the floor.

She watched Draco as they left her suite together, tracking her eyes over his features. The sharpness of his cheekbones and the shape of his nose. And the eyes. They were all Black features, features that they both shared when it was known to look for them. His strong jaw and brow was all Malfoy, his build tended more towards Malfoy but the Black line had slimmed the broadness of his Malfoy heritage.

Cassie wondered who her father was, she could recognise the Black features now that she knew she was one. But what tempered her Black lineage? She mentally shook herself and summoned a smile from somewhere as they pushed their way into Narcissa's favourite room and happily greeted the Lady of the Manor.

*

In the London Borough of Islington, Sirius Orion Black was seeking solitude momentarily from the chaos of Grimmauld Place being full to the brim of people happily celebrating the fact that Arthur had survived his attack whilst on duty during the Yule season. The abrupt influx of people was too much for Sirius, even though he enjoyed having his Godson back in the god-forsaken house, he’d rapidly grown accustomed once more to his own company.

He stepped into the Tapestry Room, a room he had avoided since the Summer Holidays with Harry because of the memories the place brought roaring back to the forefront of his mind. An unexpected trickle of magic rolled across his skin, his storm grey eyes unerringly being dragged towards a particular spot on the tapestry, right next to his own burn mark.

_Aquila Walburga Black_.

His thoughts were dragged to his hours older twin sister, a sister he hadn’t seen since he had been disowned from the family after running away at sixteen. He was abruptly dragged back to being twelve years old as his mother punished him for being put into Gryffindor and Aquila charging in to protect him, only to receive a slicing hex to her arm.

His eyes tracked sideways along a broken line and his gut roiled especially when he noticed the golden line joining the two names together, magic tracing out the name.

_Cassiopeia Aquila Black-Lestrange_.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some answers!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts on what's occurred in this chapter.
> 
> CS xx


	10. Chapter Eight

Cassie drifted through the Manor after dinner, finding herself standing outside of Lucius’ study. She pushed it open carefully.

“Lucius?” She called softly.

“Cassie?” His voice was full of surprise as he stepped from behind his desk to stride across the rug to pull the door open fully, granting her access. “Are you well?”

She nodded. “You promised me a book,” Cassie said as she followed him into the room.

Lucius motioned for her to take a seat and pulled an extremely old tome from his bookcase. It looked as though it would fall apart at the slightest mishandling.

“This book is an untranslated text; supposedly one of Merlin's himself.”

She gasped. “Salazar! Is this real?”

Lucius smiled. “That’s not all, I couldn’t send this, because of what it could contain, but another collector found this,” Lucius passed her a scroll. “All they’ve discovered is that it’s related to Potions, but it is Dark.” The excitement in his voice was contagious. With shaking hands, she took both the tome and scroll. “The scroll is yours to keep, but it might be best if it didn’t leave this Manor.”

Cassie stared at the texts in her hands, an unfathomable number of Galleons had been poured into the acquirement of the tome by itself. “Oh, Lucius, this is fantastic.”

Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and brought it to her cheek as he sat beside her. Her heart thudded in her chest.

“Lucius, does it not bother you I am most likely a Half-Blood?” The question had passed her lips before she had even realised it had formed within her mind. Lucius pulled his hand from hers as though burnt. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t had said that, it was incredibly rude.” Cassie stared intently at the texts in her lap. “You’ve never made me doubt my welcome in your home.”

Lucius gazed hard at Cassie. “Regardless, there is something about you, Miss Johnson.” He cupped her chin and guided her face towards his. “Vous êtes parfaite comme vous êtes.”

“You know I don’t understand French passed Bonjour,” Cassie said, denying the warmth emanating from his hand and through her body.

He smirked. “Really, mon cher?”

She nodded and shrugged. Her emotions frothing dangerously close to the surface. Her eyes darted down to his lips and her tongue flickered out to whet hers. She watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed, his gaze flicked down at the movement of her tongue. “Anyway, have you managed to read any of this?” Cassie indicated the book.

Lucius took a deep breath and cleared his throat roughly before resettling himself on the settee. “Not yet, I was waiting for you.”

Her heart thumped uncomfortably within her chest but she raised her rudimentary Occlumency shields. “Can we start now?”

Lucius nodded and summoned parchments, luxurious quills and an inkwell before pulling a comprehensive Runic dictionary from the sideboard.

*

Cassie opened bleary eyes and felt suffocated. She moved jerkily to untangle herself from both the comforter and Draco's old Quidditch jersey she had taken to sleeping in recently. It was Christmas morning and the manor felt eerily quiet as she slid out from the warmth of her bed to pad softly to the toilet to relieve herself. She had been spending the last few evenings with Lucius, as they made very little progress with the text. Cassie had been ecstatic when Lucius had introduced her to Actaeon, his four-year-old Irish Wolfhound, when he had sensed she was feeling out of sorts.

She felt restless all of a sudden and decided to take advantage of the pre-dawn quiet, easing her door open and padded down the hallways. As she stepped off the bottom stair, the quiet sounds of snores buzzing from the portraits drifted to her ears.

She allowed her feet to guide her as she moved through the slumbering manor.

Cassie startled as a soft head pushed its way underneath her lax hand.

“Holy shit,” she cursed quietly as she placed one hand over her heart and the other silked the ears of the massive wolf-hound. “Actaeon, you scared me,” she informed the dog that just looked up at her with brown eyes. She resumed walking, the shush of her socks over the hard floor accompanied by the gentle clicking of the dog's claws. She kept a hand on Actaeon’s shoulder as they padded through the Manor.

Eventually, they arrived at the library and Cassie pushed the door open. Actaeon bounded through the room to a particular spot by the fire, where he curled up next to one of the wing-back chairs.

“Does your Master know you’ve strayed from his side?” Cassie asked the dog as she summoned a book from the shelves wordlessly before taking the chair next to where Actaeon had flopped onto. He flicked an ear before huffing out a deep sigh and closing his eyes.

Cassie smiled and tucked her feet underneath her as she settled in to read the history of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. She’d decided with her evenings being devoted to translating with Lucius that she’d research her maternal House before Draco woke.

*

“So that’s where you’d disappeared to?” A soft voice brought Cassie out of her nap. The voice was light and amused. Cassie heard Actaeon rumble and yawn as though unappreciative of his slumber being disturbed. “I should have guessed; you’ve barely left her alone since she and Draco returned.”

Cassie blinked open her eyes, greeted by the sight of Lucius’ broad back, crouching down on the balls of his feet to gently stroke the dog's broad skull. The crisp white shirt was stretched almost to bursting point across his back and tucked neatly into black dress pants, over the shirt was a grey waist coat.

As though instinct told him she was awake, he turned slowly, dropping one knee to the floor to maintain his balance and regarded her. His arctic eyes flickered over her sleepwear and up to her face before doing a double take on the top she was wearing.

“Where did you get that?” Lucius asked, a strange light in his eye.

“Draco gave me his old shirts,” Cassie asked, feeling slightly defensive as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Draco's is number seven,” Lucius said pointedly causing Cassie to scrutinise the shirt.

“Why is there a number five on it then?” Cassie demanded as she allowed the fabric to ping back out of her grasp to settle back against her body. The whumph of air it caused disturbing the fine hairs framing her face.

“Because it's not Draco's.”

Cassie's eyes widened at the primal look that flashed across Lucius’ face, his voice had gone rough with some emotion Cassie couldn’t identify. Warmth flooded her stomach in response.

Somewhere deep in the house, a clock chimed the hour. “I need to go and get changed,” Cassie said suddenly unsure as to whether she truly wanted to escape the feral need breaking through Lucius’ façade.

“Morning Father, have you seen- Oh, morning Cassie,” Draco said, “Mother is having the Elves sort breakfast.”

Draco’s eyes widened as something flickered in the corner of his eye as he bent down to greet Actaeon. When he snapped his head round to regard his Father and Cassie closely, the glimmer of colour he thought he had seen winked out of existence. It was then that he saw what Cassie was wearing.

“Why are you wearing Fathers old Quidditch shirt?” Draco demanded, pieces of the puzzle trying desperately to come together.

“I thought it was yours,” Cassie said as her gaze flickered between Draco and his Father.

“Seekers wear number seven.” Draco cleared his throat roughly, suddenly unsure what was going on between Cassie and his Father. “Mother is expecting us in the Sun Room in ten minutes.” He straightened and stormed out of the room, leaving a bewildered Cassie and solemn Lucius staring after him.

Draco skulked into the Sun Room and settled himself in an arm chair, pulling out the most recent book he’d found pertaining auras.

He scowled, unseeing, at his reflection in the window before him, somehow knowing that once more he wouldn’t find anything about what he’d seen at Hogwarts.

“Yuletide greetings and Merry Christmas,” Narcissa greeted Cassie as she padded into the room, enveloping the taller teenager in her warm embrace. She ushered Cassie towards where the elves had placed their breakfast under a stasis charm.

Cassie lowered herself onto the chaise and barely had time to register that the door had opened once more before a bundle of fur and a slobbering tongue was on her.

“Actaeon!” Cassie admonished the exuberant wolf-hound, laughter creasing her face and pealing around the room lightly.

“Your hound seems to have found a new master, Lucius,” Narcissa said as her husband walked through the door.

Lucius sighed. “So it seems. So much for man's best friend,” Lucius mock-scowled at the traitorous beast panting at Cassie's feet. Christmas morning was one of the few times Narcissa permitted the hound anywhere other than Lucius’ study.

Once everyone was seated, an elf popped into appearance bearing a pile of gifts that was taller than the creature. With the utmost care, the elf placed several presents before each of them, even Actaeon, who nosed the package before him with keen interest.

The elf broke the stasis charm over the tea pot and cafetière, filling everyone’s cups as their liking. Cassie immediately brought the sweetened tea to her lips, inhaling the steam as the warmth seeped into the pads of her fingertips.

Narcissa signalled people could open their presents by starting to unwrap hers. It was silent aside from the rustling of the wrapping paper. Cassie stared at the considerate gifts in her lap for a moment, before a whine and a nose nudging her hand reminded her of Actaeon. She lifted up his present and started a tear in the paper, encouraging the hound to pull on the wrapping, which he did with gusto once he caught the scent of its contents. Soon, sounds of crunching could be heard as he gleefully approved of the huge bone.

“Thank you for my gifts,” Cassie said to the room as she reverently stroked a text she’d been after that had gone out of print.

“You are most welcome, my dear,” Narcissa returned, appreciating the peacefulness of the moment. As an elf discreetly appeared to dispose of their rubbish, she broke the stasis charm over the food, permitting the tempting smells of pastries, fruit and bacon to permeate the atmosphere. Cassie's stomach grumbled appreciatively, eagerly helping herself to a bacon sandwich.

Draco had some new Quidditch gear bundled in his arms. “Father, what do you say to a race around the Manor?”

Lucius stared at his son in surprise, his pale eyebrows attempting to disappear into his hairline. “We have not done that in quite a few years, are you sure you can remember the route?”

Draco snorted indelicately before rushing out of the room and Cassie had a thought of what Christmas must have been like before Draco begun at Hogwarts. Lucius was quick to follow Draco from the room, an eagerness and almost child-like light had suffused his aristocratic features.

“Men and their brooms,” Narcissa tittered as she linked her arm through Cassie's. She summoned their winter cloaks as they followed the two male Malfoys and broke their contact only long enough for them to swing their cloaks about their shoulders. She frowned momentarily at the fact Actaeon was walking close on Cassie's heel. “I apologise for how subdued this Christmas is, Lucius finds it hard to step away from his rigid upbringing.”

Cassie glanced down at the beautiful Lady of the Manor. “It’s the best Christmas I’ve had so far,” Cassie replied, but Narcissa detected the hint of sadness within her voice and quirked an eyebrow at the youth beside her.

Actaeon let out a booming bark as they stepped out of the manor, immediately leaping into the frost-laden grass just off the walkway to sniff out the wonders of the land, before dropping to his side and rolling around in the ice-bound blades, an excited bark booming from between gaping jaws.

“Mopsy!” Narcissa called, with an elf winking into existence beside her. “Could you bring us some tea?”

They had cast a warming charm over themselves as soon as the bitter December air had touched their warm skin but Cassie could still feel the remnants of the chill on her.

“We will not actually be able to see much, but they will be counting on us to call out the winner,” Narcissa commented as she took a cup from the elf.

“Did they used to do this regularly?” Cassie found herself asking.

Narcissa smiled fondly. “Yes, as soon as Draco had his first broom. Lucius let him win the first few years, but it soon began to be a contest between the two. They are both excellent fliers, but between you and I, Draco is the better.”

Cassie laughed. “He is a skilled Seeker.”

Just then, Lucius and Draco stepped out of the Manor, both wearing form fitting clothes. Cassie couldn’t help her gaze tracking down Lucius’ form, his broad shoulders, trim waist and long legs looked delectable. Knee high dragon-hide boots clad tightly against his calves and fingerless hide gloves cloaked his massive hands. His long platinum hair was tied securely at the nape of his neck and a pair of goggles restrained it further. Draco looked like a slimmer, daintier version of his father; his platinum hair swept back. He had slipped on one of his Quidditch jerseys. Within moments of stepping out onto the grass, they had both mounted their brooms and kicked off from the ground, the sounds of carefree laughter rang through the air.

“Lucius was a formidable Beater in his school days, Abraxas was not pleased with his Heir playing Quidditch.”

Cassie startled at the sound of Narcissa's voice, having been lost in thought.

“He played Quidditch?” Cassie asked, Draco's ire in the Library suddenly making sense. Somehow, she had ended up with one of Lucius’ old Quidditch jerseys.

It was five minutes later that the two fliers zoomed into sight.

Narcissa was clapping as the pair landed and Lucius threw his arm around Draco in a jovial manner.

“Well flown, son,” Lucius said.

Draco's face was flushed both with excitement and triumph. He had been a full broom ahead of Lucius as they reached the imagined finish line.

Cassie watched from behind Narcissa as she fussed over her son. Lucius’ gaze met Cassie's and the air seemed to frazzle between them.

Actaeon chose that moment to bound over to Cassie, snapping the moment brutally as he demanded attention. She dropped to one knee before the hound and buried her fingers in his coarse, damp fur.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I'm still looking for a Beta reader for rest of this Part and an Alpha reader for Part 2 if anyone's interested.
> 
> French translation is "You are perfect as you are" - I am relying on Google Translate, so if at any point the French isn't correct, please let me know and I'll edit it :)
> 
> Also, thank you for the continued support, kudos etc, it really does mean a lot.
> 
> Love, CS


	11. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, there's a few different PoV's in this chapter

Narcissa walked into her and Lucius’ shared sitting room, knowing her husband was within from the light flickering. She pulled her dressing gown tighter around her body as she closed the door leading to her bedroom.

“Lucius,” Narcissa said softly as she walked towards where he was sat in an armchair. Facing the roaring fireplace, he had one hand cradling a tumbler of Firewhiskey, the other resting on Actaeons head.

He grunted in acknowledgment without taking his eyes from the flickering flames.

“Cassie has been distant since coming back from Hogwarts, do you know what has happened?” Narcissa asked as she stood to one side of her husband's chair, watching his face like a hawk and still only just caught the flicker across his features.

“Why would I know what is occurring in our son's friend's life?” Lucius’ voice was a barely perceptible rumble, but Narcissa noticed he had begun silking the dog's ear through his fingers.

“You know something, husband. Draco has told me you and Cassie are corresponding.”

Lucius’ shoulders rose fractionally. “We discuss Rune translations, that is all.” He dragged his gaze from the fire to regard his wife, his arctic gaze almost looking straight through her. “Surely Draco would be the best person to approach about his friend?”

“Draco has been off as well for the last few days,” Narcissa replied. “Something has happened, I want you to find out. I will try Draco.”

She heard him release a pent-up breath as she walked away from him.

 _And don’t think I’ve not seen the way you watch her, husband dearest,_ she thought as she closed the door gently behind her.

*

Sirius has paid little attention to the meeting, alternating between telling Dumbledore what he had discovered and keeping it to himself.

 _Why am I letting Snivellus in my head? This is my niece! I need to know where she is,_ he thought to himself, remembering when Snape had goaded him just before Harry returned to Hogwarts. The sounds of chairs scraping against the flagstone floor brought him back to the room and he sneered at Snape before the man in black swept out.

Catching sight of Dumbledore about to leave Grimmauld Place, he hurried from the room and pulled him to one side.

“I need a word,” Sirius whispered as he let go of his grasp on the elder wizard's arm.

“What is it Sirius?” Dumbledore replied, suddenly suspicious as Sirius cast a wary glance at the Kitchen where the others were had begun preparing dinner to welcome in the New Year.

“Come with me,” Sirius replied cryptically, leading the Hogwarts Headmaster up the stairs to his mother's tapestry room.

“Sirius, what is all of this about?” Dumbledore demanded as Sirius closed the door quietly behind them. His periwinkle blue eyes widened dramatically as Sirius pointed out the most recent addition to his family tapestry. “When did this happen?” Dumbledore demanded as he stared at Cassiopeia's name on the tapestry.

“Do you know where she is?” Sirius asked, ignoring the question on purpose. “Dumbledore, I need to know.”

“I must get back to Hogwarts,” Dumbledore stated, ignoring the desperation in Sirius’ voice. “You’d do well to mention this to no one.”

 _Her features have bothered me since the day she turned up at Hogwarts, this explains a lot,_ Dumbledore thought as he left Sirius standing in the middle of the tapestry room. _I will have to keep a closer eye on her… will Severus help or hinder me?_ His thoughts strayed to the ex-Death Eater and shook his head before pushing his way out of the house and turning sharply on his heel to Disapparate.

*

Cassie stepped out of the fireplace, hand resting lightly on Draco’s forearm, arriving at Nott Manor moments after Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

Theo stood, looking dashing beside his father, who he had remarkable resemblance to. Theo Snr stood just a step in front of his son, looking commanding in his deep blue dress robes. Theo was wearing identical but in black.

“I’m so glad you could join us,” Nott Snr said as he greeted Lucius with a firm handshake and bowed low over Narcissa's proffered hand.

“We would not have missed this even if we could,” Lucius replied, his eyebrow cocked.

Theo mirrored his father in greeting Draco and Cassie.

“No Pansy?” Draco drawled whilst their parents were discussing something in hushed whispers.

“She’s inside, her mother insisted she socialise,” Theo replied, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t get what you see in her,” Cassie said, “she let Marcus finger her in the Quidditch stands after the exams.”

Draco’s jaw dropped. “Meow!” Draco crowed.

“You’ve not liked Pansy since our first year,” Theo said, a pout threatening his features.

“Draco, Cassie,” Narcissa called as her and Lucius walked past them, the room flaring green announcing another arrival.

Cassie caught sight of her and Draco’s reflection, hers standing taller than him by several inches. He cut a handsome figure in his charcoal dress robes. She was wearing an emerald dress, her dark hair groomed into ringlets around her face.

Draco led her towards the small bar. An elf, sighting their intention, snapped its fingers to procure the tumblers and drinks.

Watching without absorbing any of the conversation, Cassie walked around the Notts ballroom. She noticed the Bulstrodes rubbing shoulders with the Flints. The Parkinson's weren’t too far away, with Narcissa gravitating towards the Greengrass’; the Crabbes’ and Goyle’s lurking in a corner together.

A shadow peeled itself from near the floor to ceiling windows, stalking towards a side door in a familiar manner. Cassie's eyes tracked Lucius moving to intercept the shadow. Her whole body thrummed as her eyes landed on the pair, watching as they turned as one to regard her, surprise momentarily marring their features, before their façades slammed back down.

Her attention was ripped away from the twosome as Draco hauled on her arm. “Dance with me,” he said, sweeping her out into the middle of the room.

They moved together in near perfect synchronisation around the dance-floor. The ballroom flickered as they moved to the music.

“Is this all the Elite do?” Cassie asked, a smile splitting her face.

Draco cocked an eyebrow as his only response, forcing Cassie to fully voice her thoughts.

“You know, attend Balls, Galas and other charity events that involve dancing?”

Draco laughed. “It certainly seems that way.”

They refreshed their drinks once the music died and Draco was immediately pounced upon by Astoria Greengrass. He looked to Cassie uncertainly.

“I’ll be fine, I want to get some air.” Cassie waved Draco off. She turned her back on the handsome looking couple and wove her way through the knots of people, pushing open a door leading onto a terrace open. The December air slammed into her like a sledgehammer before she could cast a warming charm. Her breath misted in front of her and curled around her face in the seconds it took for the charm to envelop her body.

“Miss Johnson,” a thunder-like rumble sounded behind her. “What are you doing out here?”

“Professor,” Cassie replied. “I do not socialise well.”

Severus snorted through his aquiline nose.

“I didn’t realise you would be here,” Cassie said as she leaned against the stone balustrade, gazing out over the darkened grounds.

“It’s not by my own choice,” Snape replied acerbically. His face suddenly rippled into the most. ferocious snarl Cassie had ever seen on his face and inadvertently took a step back. His hand instinctively grasped his forearm. Before she was aware what she was doing, Cassie stepped forward and placed her hand on his rigid bicep and she gasped at the intensity of wild magic that coursed through them.

“Merlins balls!” Cassie swore.

“I must go,” pain strained Snape's voice as he pulled himself up to his full height. Without any further word, or acknowledgement of what had just occurred, he was gone in a billow of his cloak.

Cassie stood for long moments just staring after the wizard, wondering what had brought on his strange behaviour. She was used to, as was anyone else that came into contact with the Potions Master, his abrupt and rude manner, but his normally icy façade had cracked. She had been leaning up against the stone balustrade for so long that her warming charm dispersed.

Noise erupted from within the ballroom as a door opened and Cassie was glad for the solitude she had been enjoying as she continued to stare into the darkness enveloping the grounds surrounding the Nott Manor. She wandlessly recast her warming charm as the chill began to cause small shivers to course through her body. Soft footfalls reached her ears just before Theo stepped up alongside her, resting his large hands on the balustrade.

“Hey,” Theo said in his soft voice. His sandy hair flopped into his eyes as he looked down at his fingers rhythmically stroking across the stone. “Is everything okay? You’ve been out here ages.”

“Just thinking,” Cassie replied with a small smile. “I’ve missed you, you know. So has Draco. Pansy really isn’t that good for you.”

Theo looked at Cassie from underneath his fringe and laughed. “Pansy would say the same thing. It won’t last Cassie, but I’m going to enjoy it whilst it does.”

She regarded Theo thoughtfully. “What if you lose Draco and I as well as your other friends in the process?”

His eyebrows dropped into a sharp v as he thought furiously on what Cassie just said. He was quiet for long minutes before he opened his mouth once more. “You’re right,” Theo replied and took her hand in his. “Cassie, you’re freezing, come let's go inside!”

Theo grabbed her hand within his and lead her back in to the ballroom. She immediately began steering towards where Draco stood beside his mother. Music was playing and there were couples dancing together to the string quartet.

Lucius appeared at Narcissa's elbow and invited her to dance. Cassie stood silently between Draco and Theo, who were talking Quidditch; it seemed to be their default conversation to Cassie. And as was usual, she tuned them out.

“Are you even listening?” Theo’s voice finally penetrated her musings; to a casual observers' quick glance, she had been watching the dancers, but she’d been focussed on the striking, elegant form of the Lord Malfoy. Her gaze tracked him flatteringly around the dance-floor. “I said do you want to dance?”

Cassie held her hand out to Theo and they joined the dancers, giving herself fully to Theo’s lead as she continued to glance surreptitiously towards the Lord and Lady Malfoy.

Draco twirled passed them in a cloud of laughter and blonde hair as he led Astoria Greengrass around the floor.

“I’d like to dance with my boyfriend now,” a spiteful voice smashed through her reverie, and the tiny bubble she and Theo had danced themselves into.

Cassie looked down at the petite, chestnut haired form of Pansy Parkinson and pulled away from Theo as though he was suddenly a blazing fire. Pink tinged her cheeks as she mumbled something unintelligible, blindly making her way towards the small bar to snatch up a tumbler of Firewhiskey.

Lucius watched as Cassie's dance with the Nott boy was interrupted over Narcissa's head. She turned her gaze to follow where his attention had gone when he emitted a strangled noise and gripped her hip painfully hard.

“Go,” Narcissa said softly into her husband's ear. “I wish to speak to Lady Greengrass.”

Lucius barely acknowledged his wife’s words and strode confidently towards were Cassie stood nursing the spirit.

“Miss Johnson,” his voice rumbled from within his chest as he offered a hand out to her. Cassie’s head snapped up in a startled manner, he watched her hand shake as she reached out to place it within his. He chuckled as her gaze flicked nervously around the room. “Worry not, no one cares who dances with who here.”

The words did little to abate the trembling, but she willingly stepped alongside him; he unconsciously straightened his spine, exuding his trademark Malfoy confidence.

Draco stood between his mother and Astoria, allowing the conversation to flow over him as he watched Cassie dancing with his father. He was just turning his head to respond to something Lady Greengrass had asked him when his attention was snapped back to the elegance of his father. From the corner of his eye he’d seen silver winding through emerald, swirling around the two, reminding him of the Yule masquerade.

His eyes widened as puzzle pieces began to fall in to place. _What?_ His train of thought was disrupted as Lady Greengrass said his name.

Cassie stared up into Lucius’ eyes. Her body still shook with the occasional tremor, but his hand on her hip was a calming focal point. His thumb rubbed rhythmically backwards and forwards over her hipbone.

“You look absolutely breath taking, mon coeur,” Lucius’ silky voice caused a shiver of electricity down her spine. She lowered her gaze and peered up from underneath her eyelashes. A smile lifting the left corner of her lips.

The music ended and Lucius stepped back, bowing grandiosely over her hand, pressing his lips against her knuckles. “Until next time, mon cher.”

Cassie resisted the temptation to track him through the room as he strode, still beaming the Malfoy confidence, through the doors. She frowned as she realised the only males still within the ballroom were the sons of the families.

 _Strange,_ she thought to herself as she located Draco’s shock of platinum hair and joined him.

“Where’s everyone gone?” Cassie asked with a pointed look at the remaining guests.

Narcissa shook her head slightly. “Come, the display is in a few minutes.” She slipped her hand into the crook of Cassie's arm and lead her out to the balcony as Draco escorted Astoria.

Cassie glanced sideways at the blonde on Draco’s arm as others gathered around them. Astoria was petite and reminded Cassie of a porcelain doll, she had the bearings of the perfect Pureblood lady.

Before Cassie could think any further, her attention was dragged to the skies where the most magnificent firework display was occurring. Phoenixes swooped around dragons. Thunderbirds and hippogriffs cavorted in a symphony of colours.

She was mesmerised by the riotous explosions of colour in the sky, and felt bereft as the noise and visual stimulation ended. She startled as a hand pressed against her forearm.

“It is best we leave now,” Narcissa said quietly into Cassie's ear as she snagged Draco’s arm in her grasp. Cassie nodded, feeling slightly bewildered as she followed the Lady Malfoy.

Narcissa stepped away from the Floo, hearing Draco step out behind her.

“Narcissa? Is everything okay?” Cassie's voice floated to her ears. Narcissa turned slowly to Cassie as she rearranged her face, showing a content mask.

“Everything is fine, my dear,” she replied. “I am feeling a bit overwhelmed, I think I shall go lay down. Good night.”

Narcissa took measured steps away from the two teenagers as her mask slipped, her grey-blue eyes narrowing slightly as her perfectly manicured eyebrows drew down into a v.

 _I hope Luc is going to be okay,_ she thought. _Sev is with him_ , her own attempt at comforting herself did not help. Instead her stomach dropped as she wondered what state her husband would return in this time.

*

Cassie sat in the library next to the door that lead to Lucius’ study, hoping she’d feel his wards tremble as he returned. Her need to speak about the letter had begun to weigh heavily on her mind and she automatically felt herself drawn to Lucius.

She was staring blankly at a book on the Blacks family history when she heard movement deeper within the library. Placing the book carefully on a table beside her, she padded towards where she heard the sound come from.

“Draco?”

He startled violently and jammed a book back onto the shelf. “Cassie! What are you doing in here?” His voice was slightly too high and Cassie stepped up alongside him, peering at the book he had been reading.

“Why are you looking up Lady Magic?”

Draco took a deep breath and nervously raked a hand through his hair. “Cassie, what’s going on between you and Father?”

Cassie froze and gulped. “Nothing.”

Draco stared at her and inhaled deeply once again, looking uncomfortable. “There is something, I’ve noticed.”

“Draco, there’s nothing. What makes you think there could be anything?”

“Don’t laugh or be angry, please?”

Cassie nodded in acquiescence and motioned for him to continue, wondering where he was going with his thoughts, as panic tinged her own.

“I’ve noticed an aura around you and Father. I didn’t know it was Father initially, I saw it first at the Yule dance but I saw it again three nights ago at the Notts.”

Cassie narrowed her eyes. “And that’s why you’re looking up Lady Magic?”

Draco nodded.

“You know it smacks of Divination and you know what I think of that branch of magic,” Cassie said, her mind suddenly whirling. She knew Draco wasn’t prone to flights of fancy and had listened to him bemoan Trelawneys lessons many times. “Why would I be angry about that?”

_What if he’s got a gift from Lady Magic? What if this could explain why I am so drawn to Lucius?_

“Father strays from his marriage bed,” Draco raised a hand imploring her to keep silent as she opened her mouth to retort. “I’m only saying because I don’t want you to get hurt. Cassie, I don’t know what is between you two, but I need you to be careful. Father is charismatic; he’s handsome but he’s also a philanderer.” Draco paused momentarily, letting his words sink in with a pointed look at Cassie, who’s thoughts had turned inwards, her gaze going distant.

An elf cracked into existence between them.

“The Mistress wishes the young Master and Miss Cassie to join her for breakfast before you go to London.”

Draco let the air he’d pent up awaiting Cassie's response leave his chest audibly and gently touched her on the elbow, “Shall we go get breakfast?” A soft smile lit up his young face as he offered his arm to her.

Cassie regarded her friend for a heartbeat before allowing an answering smile to change the dynamic of her features.

Draco looped her arm through his and lead the way through to the dining room, where Narcissa sat regally awaiting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the read :)


	12. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update today.  
> Enjoy :)

The first week back from the Christmas holidays flew past for Cassie, the Professors had begun to hint at mock N.E.W.Ts after Easter break and they’d ramped up the intensity of the classes and the volume of homework. Cassie waded diligently through her homework every night. She was just leaving the library one evening just before curfew when four heavily glamoured students blocked her way towards the dungeons.

“So, not enough to be a dirty snake,” one slightly distorted voice hissed. “Gotta start hanging around with Death Eaters too?”

Cassie took a step back, warily eying up the four students, two stood either end in a hulking and menacing manner as the two in the middle seemed to be the ring leaders, slightly smaller in stature but Cassie knew she could do nothing against such odds.

“A little more underhanded than cursing me in the middle of a busy corridor,” Cassie bluffed, pulling herself to her full height and employing the Malfoy sneer as she looked down her nose at the students before her.

They glanced nervously between them and Cassie knew she had hit the mark.

“At least we’re not Death Eater scum, best watch your back Johnson!” The speakers voice broke slightly on the last word and Cassie just laughed at them in response, which seemed to unnerve them more than her knowing they’d attacked her before.

Her laughter followed them scurrying away down the corridor and Cassie resumed her journey back to the dormitories. Once she was sure she was out of ear-shot she let out a shaky breath and slumped against a wall, wiping her hand over her face. After a few moments of composing herself, she shoved herself away from the wall and moved with determination down to the Dungeons.

Once she had reset her wards, altering them minutely to warn her before Draco would enter the room, she set her satchel beside her desk, and pulled her trunk from its customary corner, throwing the lid open. She collapsed the wards over a side of the trunk and pulled the contents from within.

Cassie stared blindly for several minutes at Lucius’ previous letters until she forced herself to put them to one side, casting a glamour on them to disguise their appearance to casual glances and lay Regulus’ letter on her desk, smoothing the parchment with her hands as though it would calm her turmoiled mind.

 _My mother was a Black, the Blacks are renowned for supporting the Dark. The Dark Lord during the First Wizarding War and also Grindelwald._ Cassie blinked her eyes rapidly. _Maybe those Gryffindors are right… Dark begets Dark._ Her wards begun to hum and she swiped the letters off her desk and into the drawer.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Draco asked as he threw himself onto her bed, kicking his shoes off as he made himself comfortable.

Cassie shrugged and began to pick her nails, keeping her eyes off Draco.

“What happened?” The tone of Draco's voice had changed dramatically, reminding Cassie of Lucius and the way he expected to be answered regardless.

“Those Gryffindors threatened me on my way back from the Library,” her voice was small, but the response had been an instinctual reaction to the authority in Draco's voice. She startled violently when Draco’s hand landed on her shoulder.

“Cass, you’ve got to do something,” Draco started to say in a softer voice until Cassie cut over him.

“They said everyone at Notts’ party were Death Eaters,” Cassie said in a flat voice. She risked flicking a glance up at Draco's face to gauge his reaction, doing a double-take when she saw the way his mouth was pinched at the corners. “What, Draco?”

“Every family there was suspected of being allied with the Dark Lord when he disappeared the last time, but no one knew of the party outside of those invited.”

“So, what am I to do? They obviously hold something over my head,” Cassie asked despondently, returning her attention to her nails, which had begun to look tatty with the unwanted attention.

“Go to Uncle,” Draco said immediately.

“Professor Snape was there,” Cassie turned her attention to Draco. “Draco, is Snape a Death Eater?”

Draco’s eyes widened dramatically and he gulped, then shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, Father trusts him, but Uncle is a very private man. I remember when I turned eight he started distancing himself from me, he played an active role in my life when I was young. Mother said I would come out with the most inappropriate questions around that time.”

Cassie pondered the information as she began to pull the curtains across on one side of her bed so she could get changed into her sleepwear. She could hear Draco rustling around as he got changed as well.

The days had churned into an indistinguishable blur of lessons and homework. Lessons had finally finished for the day and Cassie rubbed shoulders with Draco and Theo as they watched Filch climb his rickety ladder, a framed Educational Decree clamped perilously under one arm.

“What’s it this time?” Theo asked as they all stared in anticipation of the grouchy old Squib tipping the ladder as he hammered a massive steel peg into the wall ready to receive the Decree.

“Azkaban breakout probably,” Draco sneered just before he whooped appreciatively as Filch made the ladder sway alarmingly. “Potter’s probably been harping on about it.”

Cassie peered intently at the Decree, numbered twenty six. “Not too far off the mark, teachers can’t discuss anything not pertaining to their subjects with students,” she summarised.

There had been an uproar among many of the students when the Prophet had announced the mass breakout from Azkaban, Cassie remembered when she saw the photos, especially the one of Bellatrix Lestrange who had been sentenced for torturing two Aurors to insanity.

She’d poured over the Black family tree after finding her Uncles letter, so much so that she had it memorised. Even when she thought of it now, it still left her reeling when she thought of her second-cousin, the damage the woman had caused in the name of the Dark Lord.

Cassie was still thinking of the Death Eater breakout, which the Ministry of Magic had the general populace believing it was orchestrated by Sirius Black, when Draco grabbed her by the hand.

“Let’s go back to the Common room,” Draco said, unaware of Cassie's internal turmoil.

*

Severus Snape inhaled deeply before reinforcing his Occlumency shields, once he was certain there wasn’t the smallest crack in his façade, he pushed open the ornate door leading to the Headmasters Office.

“You wanted to see me?” Snape said in his normal rumbling drawl as he moved gracefully towards where the Headmaster sat behind his desk.

“Sherbet lemon, Severus?” Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his periwinkle blue eyes as he regarded the dour Potions Master over the tops of his half-moon glasses.

“Why did you summon me, Albus?” Severus barked, his tolerance for inane chatter exceedingly low.

“Never one for small talk were you Severus?” There was laughter in his eyes as he popped another sherbet in his mouth. “What do you know of Miss Cassie Johnson?”

Severus quirked an eyebrow at the white-haired wizard, suddenly distrustful of the grandfatherly figure before him. “She’s an exceptionally talented witch, I have no doubt she’ll exceed everyone’s expectations in whatever field she masters in after Hogwarts,” Severus replied after remaining silent for several long moments, hesitating over what to reveal without knowing the other wizards' intentions towards a member of his house.

“I would like you to take her under your wing, Severus. Keep an eye on her,” Albus said, watching the Slytherin Head carefully.

“Why? I’ve never personally mentored any student, why the change? And don’t withhold any information, Albus,” Severus’ voice was harsh as he momentarily withdrew into his mind, wracking his brain for an answer.

“Severus, trust me,” Albus began but Snape raised a long-fingered hand, halting him mid-sentence.

“No. Albus. Trust me, I need to know why you want me to change years of my ways. You constantly ask a lot of me,” Severus said, bitterness twisting his face momentarily before he got himself under control.

Albus sighed. “Okay, Severus. There’s every chance you’d find out anyway if you do as I ask, Cassie Johnson is really Cassiopeia Aquila Black,” Dumbledore took a deep breath and whispered, “Lestrange.”

Snape stared at him for long minutes, unsure as to whether he had heard him correctly. “Who else knows?”

“Sirius,” Albus replied.

“That mangy dog doesn’t know how to hold his tongue, how do we know no one else will find out?”

“I have it under control, Severus. That’s all you need to know.” Albus’ demeanour had changed subtly to the stern Headmaster Severus recalled from his youth. “I need you to ensure she isn’t lured to the Dark.”

The laugh that echoed out from Snape's chest was hollow. “She’s a Slytherin and born of a union between two Dark families, so she’s automatically going to rally under the Dark Lord?” Snape stood abruptly. “I will do as you ask, but not because of why you ask. I will do so to protect her from your Gryffindors.” He didn’t know if his barb had struck, for he had already turned and heading from the room, leaving his parting words to hang in the air.

Severus made it to his private quarters before he allowed himself to truly appreciate the impact of Dumbledores revelation.

 _Aquila,_ he thought the name for the first time in eighteen years. Aquila had been the closest thing he had to a best friend after he had called Lily Evans a mudblood. She had helped him, encouraged him to move on. A part of him was still in love with Lily, she was the first person to ever show him kindness; he’d always have a place for her in his heart. But Aquila had pushed him to better himself, Aquila had also reacquainted him with Lucius after they had graduated. _Aquila, what did you do?_

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to update on Saturday! 
> 
> There is some physical bullying/attack in this chapter, it's not overly graphic, but just as a heads up.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy.

Cassie woke up feeling like she’d not slept at all. The last couple of nights had been broken as her Occlumency shields proved to be growing weaker. Her worry about her Black heritage, her need to talk to someone about it, her urgent, desperate need that would be bottled no longer.

She suddenly wished Lucius had appeared before they’d returned to Hogwarts, she knew that he would be able to help her in understanding after all he was married to a Black.

She slammed the heel of her hand into her forehead. _Narcissa!_ The pull towards Lucius had made her completely overlook the fact that she’d been living with her mother’s cousin throughout the holidays.

Cassie scrambled out of bed, jostling Draco in the process who groaned before burrowing deeper into the pillows of her bed. She adjusted her T-shirt as she threw herself into the chair before her desk, grabbing a scrap of parchment and her favourite quill. She sat poised for long moments pondering the thoughts she wished to put to paper; before long, the sounds of the quill scratching furiously across the parchment broke the silence. 

_Dear Narcissa,_

_I hope you do not find me forward in my request, but I have hope in meeting you in Hogsmeade to discuss something of great importance to me._

_We have a trip to the village for next Saturday, would you mind meeting me at the little tea room next to Pippins Apothecary at noon?_

_Archimedes will await your response._

_Cassie._

Cassie rolled the scroll and tied it with a ribbon before tucking it into her satchel and crawling back into bed for a bit more sleep.

Cassie sighed with relief as her lessons came to an end for the day; she immediately headed towards the Owlery with purpose.

The January chill battered her as she made her way up the flagstone stairs leading up to the tower where the owls slept during the day. She was glad for the cold as she finally entered the loft the creatures roosted; there was still a slight pong in the air of many birds under one gap-ridden roof. The straw littering the floor crunched slightly under foot, her boot heel decimating several small skeletons as she hunted the rafters for her owl.

“Archimedes?” She called, before getting a soft hoot in response, drawing her towards the furthest point of the tower. Eventually, she discovered her owl, regarding her sleepily next to Merlin. She sleeked her hands over both owls before offering them treats. “I need you to take this to Narcissa,” Cassie informed Archimedes as he took the scroll in his beak. He blinked slowly before climbing on to her wrist, allowing her to take him to a giant window where he took off and disappeared into the distance rapidly. Merlin landed gently on the sill next to her hand, lending her hand to stroke him absentmindedly before feeding him another treat.

“ _Lumos_ ,” she said as she stepped away from the window and headed back to the main castle, the light from her wand tip her only light as dusk rapidly deepened around her.

Cassie's heart suddenly thundered in her chest as an ominous feeling of being watched loomed over her. She took a deep breath before peering around in the gloom, taking the final step with her attention focussed heavily on the shadows. Alas, her attention so focussed that she missed the gleam before her foot hit the step that flew out from underneath her.

She let out a strangled yelp as she crashed down on to the steps, the edge of a step catching her across the bottom of her ribs and her back, causing all of the air to rush out of her lungs forcefully as the back of her head clipped another step.

The world went black as she struggled to catch her breath. She was fairly certain she heard the word, “Death Eater,” snarled at her, but her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she could make anything of it.

*

Lucius snapped upright from behind his study desk, his arctic eyes widening in sudden panic. Thundering heart beats, discordant with short panting breaths, jarring with the shivering heat radiating from his back.

His face reassembled to its customary icy mask as he stood up and strode to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, he hastily threw it into the hearth. The flames had barely begun to flare green when he determinedly stepped through.

*

Severus was just about to settle in his favourite armchair when his stomach roiled. And then his hearth flared an icy green.

“Where is she?” Lucius demanded, his appearance growing wild. “Severus, where is she?”

Severus immediately knew who he was referring to as his heart began to pound uncomfortably within his chest. “You shouldn’t even be here!”

“Something has happened to her, Severus, I know it has.” Lucius had been warring with himself since the Notts party, wanting nothing more than to see the slight witch that had been haunting his dreams for weeks on end.

“Lucius, you cannot be seen here, you need to go,” Severus said softly as he herded his friend back towards the hearth. “Go!” He insisted as his friend had pulled himself to his full height, staring down at the stoic Potions Master. Snape finally placed his hand on Lucius’ shoulder, but withdrew it just as quickly, as though he had put it in fire given the electricity that arced through him.

Finally, Lucius released a massive sigh. “Find her, Sev!” Lucius, finally caving to Snape's urging, left through the Floo.

As soon as the green flames had died, Severus summoned his Elf. “Emmy, find Draco and bring him to me.”

Emmy popped into existence with Draco as Severus left the Dungeons. He stormed passed the Elf and his Godson, his stomach in upheaval; heart beating uncomfortably in his chest.

“Where’s Miss Johnson?” Snape barked at Draco and the blonde-haired youth startled at his Uncles brusque manner.

“She said she had a letter to send, and then she was going to the Library,” Draco replied immediately. He looked carefully around him, slightly confused, “Is everything okay Uncle?”

“Emmy, check the Library, Draco, follow me.” Severus instinctually knew that no harm would have come to Cassie within the Library underneath Madam Pinces eagle eyes. He swept along the corridors, his cloak billowing out behind him causing Draco to half-trot after him.

The wind blew sleet into their faces as they stepped out into the courtyard. Snape let out a strangled sound at the sight of the still form crumpled at the bottom of the staircase. He was crouched beside her in seconds, wand in hand.

Draco froze at the sight of his closest friend in a heap, and startled backwards when a light swirled around Cassie and Snape. A blue shade lighter than black tentatively moved towards the silver encasing Cassie. The auras didn’t cavort like he had witnessed around her and his Father.

His attention snapped away from the auras at the sound of a distressed cry.

*

Light tickled at Cassie's closed eyelids, making her grumble and attempt to burrow into her pillow to escape the incessant brightness, but her acknowledgment of the light woke the rest of her senses. She could smell something strange, sanitary almost.

_If I can hear Draco sleeping, I should be in my room. That definitely shouldn’t smell like disinfectant._ Cassie screwed up her face in a grimace as her body abruptly clamoured for her attention. Her breathing hitched and caused fire to blaze across her back, her head pounding in sync with her heart.

She groaned as she pried open her eyes and blinked slowly when her vision blurred. She could just make out a dark form slumped back in the chair nearest her cot, she raised shaking hands to knuckle at her eyes in an attempt to make them water and clear her vision.

Her companion left her staring slack jawed. His gaunt features were relaxed with sleep, his thin lips slightly open, gifting freedom to a tiny orchestra of buzzing snores. His long-fingered hands were entwined, lying lax in his lap. His long legs crossed at the ankle, stretching out before him.

“Professor?” She croaked and winced as her back flared with the movement.

His eyes snapped open, and onyx orbs instantly poised on her. “Miss Johnson,” his voice rumbled through the air like thunder in the distance. She watched as his mask reassembled and fell back into place, closing her off from the vulnerable state she had witnessed mere moments ago. “You fell on the Owlery steps. Aside from heavy bruising to your back and a mild concussion, you are okay.”

“Sir,” Cassie started and then cleared her throat roughly. “I think I heard someone call me a Death Eater before I lost consciousness.”

A black eyebrow quirked. “Is that so?” He said, his attention seemed to disappear to somewhere within him for several long moments. “The Headmaster wishes for me to mentor you. Given current events, it may be prudent to keep a closer eye on you. You shall report to my office every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after dinner.”

Cassie stared at him for several heartbeats at a loss for words. “Why?”

Snape's attention snapped back on to her, as he had been pulling his robes back around him like an armour. “Because I said so, Miss Johnson.” And he stormed from the room, his abrupt words ringing in the air.

Cassie shoved back into the pillows, a frown marring her features as Madam Pomfrey bustled out with a pain relief potion, which she swallowed down gratefully.

_Merlins balls! That man is a complete arse. Why does Dumbledore want Snape mentoring me?_

Her eyes widened and she sat up straight as her heart thudded in her chest as a thought blazed into her mind. _Do they know who I am?_ She shook her head at her own internal musings. _They can’t know, no-one else has seen my letter._

She smoothed the blankets over her legs in a comforting manner, losing herself to the feel of the fabric underneath her hands and the pressure it caused on her thighs.

_Why did he even stay with me? Why is the man so reclusive?_ She focused on where her thumb was swiping arcs across the blanket. _Does he feel the pull too?_

She couldn’t answer her own questions and it agitated her until the potion began to lull her body back into laxness, sleep taking hold over her again.

Cassie pushed her way into the classroom and headed straight towards the desk where Professor Umbridge sat.

“Sorry for missing most of your lesson, Professor, but I have a note here,” Cassie said as the squat witch, who had the worst obsession with pink, regarded her with cruel eyes. She placed the two notes in the stubby paw of the woman and moved to her seat, immediately pulling her text books from her satchel and flicked it open.

The only sound within the room was the hushed breathing of its occupants, disturbed occasionally by the sound of parchment rustling.

Cassie stared blankly at the text, she had already read the whole of the book and wished they still had practical Defence in their lessons. But the Ministry was terrified Dumbledore was creating an Army loyal to him. Instead, she meditated. Her shields had been feeling weaker and weaker, as though ready for an intrusion. She tried some of the more advanced techniques she’d managed to find within the Restricted Section on Occlumency; not the easiest find to say the least.

“Hem hem,” the cough drew everyone’s attention to the front of the class. “I am forming an Inquisitorial Squad, the Educational Decree will be announced after dinner today, but I feel it best to offer positions to my own House, students I know are trustworthy. You will have the same privileges as Prefects, I know there is some illegal activity going on in this school and I want you to help me find the root. Please come to my office after lessons to sign up.” She stood her full five foot two, with her hands folded neatly in front of her, a smile plastering across her pudgy face. “That will be all, you are dismissed.”

Everyone shoved their chairs back as one, causing the wood to scrape noisily across the stone. Cassie slung her satchel over her shoulder and bit back a yelp as it hit her back. She slipped out with the rest of her classmates and allowed the mass to dictate her path through the castle. She eventually stepped free of the rush of people heading to the Great Hall for lunch to slip out of the main doors. She took a deep breath of the cool air and smiled when her gaze lit upon Archimedes perched on the balustrade at the bottom of the steps. He hooted softly before spreading his wings to move effortlessly through the air and landing on her offered wrist.

Cassie relieved him of the scroll he had in his beak and fed him several treats before he took off again, departing with a sleepy farewell hoot.

She stood watching where Archimedes had disappeared from view for several long moments, enjoying the peacefulness of the grounds. Eventually the damp emanating from the stone began to seep through her boots into her feet, forcing her to seek the solace of the indoors, tucking the scroll into her satchel as she did.

She joined Draco at the Slytherin table, pulling a ham and cheese sandwich onto her plate as she sat down. She watched Draco from the corner of her eye whilst slowly nibbling. He hadn’t even twitched when she had sat down beside him, instead continuing to stare blankly at his half-eaten chicken salad sandwich.

“Wassamatter?” Cassie eventually asked before taking a huge bite out of the sandwich.

Draco startled and finally turned his attention to Cassie. She noticed his gaze flickered momentarily towards the Professors table.

“I’ve been thinking,” Draco said ponderously and, as though he suddenly remembered where he was, began eating his sandwich with gusto. “Are you okay?” He asked once the final bite had been consumed. “I didn’t know what to do when I saw you on the floor.” There was a raw vulnerability in his voice as he determinedly avoided eye contact.

“I’m fine, a bit sore. What has you star-gazing?”

“I need to go work it out a bit more, but I promise I’ll tell you,” Draco said and grabbed his bag before disappearing from the Great Hall.

As she tracked Draco’s progress, feeling slightly bewildered, Theo attracted her attention from where he sat with Pansy, and made a gesture as though asking what was the matter with their blonde-haired friend. Cassie could only shrug in response.

She finished her sandwich and headed to the library. Once she was ensconced in her favourite nook, she pulled out her homework and the scroll Archimedes had brought her.

_My dearest Cassie,_

_I am delighted that you would come to me with what is on your mind._

_I look forward to our meeting on Saturday._

_Narcissa._

Cassie felt as though a weight had suddenly been lifted from her shoulders as she finished reading the note. Something eased within her, knowing she would finally be able to speak to someone about her heritage.

*

Draco strolled into the library, knowing exactly where to find Cassie. He grimaced to himself at the way he had spoken to her at lunch, even knowing Cassie would have forgotten about it already.

He approached her nook cautiously, knowing just how deeply engrossed she could become in her work, and not wanting to startle her.

“Cassie?” He said softly into the silence before sliding into the spare chair at the table that hadn’t been encapsulated into the chaos of parchment and reference books. Cassie smiled at him in a distracted manner, a furrow between her brows as her quill hovered over the parchment with some very complicated equations scrawled on it.

“Hey,” she greeted, before scratching part of an equation out and re-writing it. He guessed she was somewhat happy with the way it was working out as she screwed the cap on her ink pot and cleaned the nib of the quill. “What’s up?”

“Did Umbridge say anything to your class about becoming a member of the Inquisitorial Squad?”

Cassie snorted. “Yeah, no doubt thinks that Potter boy in your year is up to something.”

Draco smirked in response. “You can bet he is, and you can bet she does! Are you going to join?”

“I wasn’t planning on it, I’ve got enough on my plate without scouring the castle for ‘illegal’ activity,” Cassie replied, her face thoughtful.

“Come on, join with me, you get to use the Prefects bathroom. The tub alone is more than worth it!” Draco paused as a thought struck him. “It might get those Gryffindors off your back.”

Cassie snorted louder than before. “Or it will make it worse.” She paused momentarily, “but okay, I’ll do it. At least I can join you on rounds then.”

Draco beamed at her. “Theo is joining too.”

Cassie stood at the back of the assembled Slytherins, regretting her decision to join up to the Inquisitorial Squad. She was eventually jostled to the front and received her pin, which Umbridge snugged onto her cardigan. Cassie resisted the urge to cringe away from the far too familiar pat the squat witch finished the movement off with.

“Welcome, each and every one of you to the Inquisitorial Squad. Your Minister, and I, thank you most sincerely for your assistance.”

Cassie tuned the grating, simpering tone out as she slithered her way back into a gap closest to the door. She had lost sight of both Draco and Theo and decided it was best she not draw any attention to herself in seeking them out.

Instead, as soon as it seemed safe, she took the first opportunity to sneak from the room and headed back to the sanctuary of her dorm room.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, feedback and Kudos are what keeps me going.  
> The second part of this fic has ground to a halt but I am hoping to have chapters edited and ready to post once I have finished uploading Part One.
> 
> Anyway, stay safe everyone.


	14. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I totally forgot to upload this chapter over Christmas.

Narcissa shrugged deeper into her winter cloak as she moved through the village, suddenly overwhelmed with memories from when she attended Hogwarts and had Lucius courting her. 

She smiled fondly at the memories ; she had been so excited as a fifteen - year - old girl to be betrothed to one of the wealthiest heirs of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. She knew her eldest sister Andromeda had meant to take the Malfoy name. Her heart hurt momentarily at the loss of her sister, who had fallen so completely in love with a Muggle-Born Hufflepuff and earned herself  the  title of Blood-Traitor. Auntie Walburga had ensured that Andy’s name was blasted from the tapestry as soon as she’d eloped with the Muggle-Born boy. 

_ Ted Tonks, _ Narcissa thought with a sigh.  _ I hope he was worth it Andy.  _

Narcissa mentally shrugged off the memories attempting to overwhelm her as she pushed her way into the little tea shop, the very one Andy had taken her to on her first trip into Hogsmeade. 

Narcissa's icy gaze swept across the near empty shop and she smiled at the sight of the young witch who had intrigued her from the moment Draco had brought her home. 

_ If only Draco wasn’t already promised to the Greengrass girl… and she wasn’t in love with my husband.  _ She felt no animosity to the young woman, who was rapidly stealing her  husband's heart, for she had never truly held  it herself. They had a duty to their families to produce an heir and  only after the courtship had finalised in their marriage did they  realise just how truly incompatible they were for one another. 

The light caught  Cassie's features in a particular way that made  Narcissa's breath catch in her throat. 

_ You’ve got Andy on your mind, don’t be silly,  _ Narcissa thought as she made her way towards where Cassie sat in a secluded corner. 

“Narcissa! Thank you for coming,” Cassie greeted her, taking  Narcissa's hands in hers and squeezing them gently. She dispersed the stasis charm she had placed on the tea and proceeded to pour them both cups. 

“It is my pleasure, my dear,” Narcissa responded. “This place does bring back a lot of memories.”

“Good ones I hope,” Cassie said as she finished pouring the tea. 

Narcissa nodded, a small smile warming her features. “What is it you wished to discuss, my dear?”

She watched as Cassie inhaled deeply , and slowly  released it  back out. 

“Do you remember when you asked if my parents had left a letter with Wools?” Narcissa nodded and motioned for her to continue. “It wasn’t my father that left me there, but my uncle.”

Narcissa watched curiously as she pulled a folded piece of parchment from the pocket of her cloak and slid it across the table. She lifted it, her eyes widening imperceptibly at the contents. 

Narcissa stared at Cassie,  _ Cassiopeia _ she corrected herself, for several heartbeats, realising why she had felt an immediate connection with the girl.

“No-one knew what happened to Aquila,” Narcissa said softly, her thoughts in complete turmoil. “She was in my year, Auntie Walburga was most proud when she was sorted into Slytherin unlike her twin brother. Sirius was always a rebel, forever in Muggle London.”

It felt as though  Cassie's heart was going to explode as Narcissa began to speak of her mother and uncles.

“What about Regulus? What were they all like?” She gushed, her hands trembling with excitement as her tea sat at her elbow, forgotten.

“Reg was the most well - behaved boy I’d ever known ; he was two years younger than us , and Aunt Walburga put a lot of pressure on him to be the perfect Pureblood heir once Uncle Orion had renounced Sirius as the Black Heir. Regulus was only eighteen when he died  trying  to prove to his parents he was the perfect child.” Narcissa paused, a pained expression across her face. “Sirius ran away when he was sixteen and went to live with the Potters, at that point no one was allowed to speak his name. He’d been blasted off the tapestry.”

Cassie hung on  Narcissa's every word, desperate to hear more of her family.

“Aquila and I were very close growing up, although we drifted as she bonded with Severus in our fifth year,” Narcissa said, and seeing the question flit across  Cassie's face, “Yes, Severus Snape. We were a close group ; Reg spent a fair bit of time with us , but quite often was doing his own thing with his own friends. Aquila disappeared eighteen years ago, I never found out what happened to her . One minute she was a part of our lives, the next she  was gone. Bella , I think , saw her again, but she got sentenced to life in Azkaban.”

“Bellatrix Lestrange?” Cassie whispered as though there was more than one Bella Black.

Narcissa nodded, “Yes, dear, once we graduated, Severus spent more time with Lucius and Aquila began visiting Bella.”

“Bellatrix is no longer in Azkaban,” Cassie said as she quirked eyebrow.

“No, she is not. She is in hiding.”

“In Wiltshire?” Cassie prodded and a smile flickered across  Narcissa's face, confirming what  s he had begun to suspect.

They stopped talking as a serving witch appeared at their elbows with a plate of finger foods. Cassie helped herself to several of the sandwiches, breakfast suddenly fe eling like it was hours ago.

“Why did Walburga blast Sirius off the tapestry?” Cassie asked after finishing the first of the sandwiches. 

Narcissa patted her lips with a napkin before replying. “He turned his back on his family, he is a Blood-Traitor, the same as Andromeda.”

“Who’s Andromeda?”

Narcissa smiled sadly. “Andy is my elder sister. My mother, your great-aunt Druella, and father, Cygnus, had arranged with Abraxas Malfoy for Andy and Lucius to marry once they had graduated Hogwarts. Andy told them that she would not, that she was in love.” Narcissa shook her head sadly, taking a bite of a ham sandwich to give her a moment to regain her composure. “Andy had fallen in love with a Muggle-born boy, a Hufflepuff to boot and when our parents tried to deny her, she ran away. Aunt Walburga blasted her off the tapestry, it is the treatment for any Blood-Traitor.”

Cassie stared at Narcissa slack jawed for several heartbeats.

“You do know, it is considered rude to stare,” Narcissa said with a small laugh. A wistful look flashed over her face before she continued, “When Draco brought you to the Manor, I immediately felt a connection with you.  It is almost like the Fates had pushed you two together for exactly this reason.  I am glad , for whatever reason. Will you be coming home for the Easter Holidays with Draco?” Narcissa asked as a witch and wizard entered the shop.

“Yes, I’d love to,” Cassie  smiled, their attention  turning to their  now  cold cups of tea as the new comers sat within earshot of their table. She had to restrain herself from glaring at the couple seated near them, she always enjoyed Narcissa company and rarely got to do so without Draco nearby. “Thank you for everything, it has meant a lot to me to be able to talk to someone.”

“Severus would be able to tell you more about your mother until you a re home for the holidays,” Narcissa replied.

They finished their tea and stood in unison.  Cassie embraced the older witch before they left the shop together. 

“Do not hesitate to write again, Cassie,” Narcissa said after they’d bumped jaws in farewell. “I have enjoyed these few hours out of the Manor with you. We should spend some more time together, just the two of us.”

Cassie watched as the petite witch disappeared around the corner to the Disapparation Point , before  making her way through the swell of people on the streets ; all making use of the dry, if bitterly cold, January Saturday.

*

January eventually turned in to February and with it the temperature slowly began to rise as though in preparation for spring, but that didn’t stop the rain from falling near constantly. Cassie did not envy Draco when he returned from Quidditch practice soaked to the bone, teeth chattering. 

She felt an immense bout of joy at the dry sky ; a weak sun trying to warm up the grounds as she stepped out of the castle after Arithmancy to enjoy her free-period. Even an avid learner and bibliophile needed fresh air on occasion.

What she hadn’t expected was Theseus to swoop down out of the sky as she  was casting a drying spell on a  local  boulder near the edge of the Black Lake. She clambered on top of the rock as Theseus alighted next to her, holding a massive taloned foot out for her to relieve him of his burden.

“Hey!” Draco’s voice floated across the grounds , garnering a  smiling response from Cassie. As he drew  nearer , a frown marred his features. “That’s Theseus.”

Cassie smiled nervously at Draco as she realised Theseus was badgering her satchel. She pulled out several treats and fed them to him one by one. As she did, she tucked the package Theseus had  brought her into her satchel.

“Cassie, I wanted to speak to you , and Theseus being here almost feels like a sign to get it over with.”

Cassie absently stroked Theseus, who had made no attempt to fly off, she hoped he wasn’t waiting for a reply.

“I’ve managed to find out a bit more information on the aura I’ve seen around you and Father,” Draco clambered up beside Cassie, ensuring she was between him and the owl who had hissed warningly at his intrusion. He took her free hand in his and began speaking again, “I think you and Father are bonded somehow by Lady Magic. The way your auras interact, according to the text, means it is most likely romantic.” He paused ; his eyes focused intently on a point on the distant shore of the lake. “I’ve warned you about Father, and I hope you’ll forgive me for saying it, but you really do need to be careful. If it’s the type of bond my research leads me to believe it is, you could end up seriously hurt.” Draco’s grip on her hand spasmed. “Cassie, I love you like a sister, but you’re also my closest friend. Whatever decision you make, I will support you.”

“Draco, I love you, but this is ridiculous. I’m not bonded to your father ; he’s married to your mother.”

“Cass, you impossible dunderhead, Lady Magic and soul-magic  are completely different. Mother and Father did not marry for love, they were a business transaction between their families.”

“You make no sense, two months ago you  were warning me away from your Father, now it feels like you’re pushing me towards him whilst still holding me back,” Cassie said, feeling a little bit annoyed. “Divination is a woolly subject at best…”

“It’s not just Father you’re bonded to,” Draco said, knowing him cutting over her with that partial bombshell would stop her in her tracks.

“Seriously Draco? Are you sure you didn’t bash your head at some point?” Cassie demanded incredulously.

“When Uncle and I found you by the Owlery, his aura reacted to yours. I think you’re part of a Triad.”

Cassie couldn’t hold it in, she snorted. And then it evolved into full-on belly laughs that had her clutching at her sides. The sudden noise startled Theseus, who  took off with an indignant hoot. “Draco, seriously?” She asked once her mirth had worn off.

“I know you don’t hold any stock in these branches of magic, but there are documented cases of such unions. Triads are not  as  common in the Wizarding world any longer , so they are recorded in as much detail as possible when they do occur.”

Cassie sighed and her thirst for knowledge suddenly reared its head. If it was true, if she had a soul bond with Lucius, and maybe Snape, then it would explain the pull she felt towards the men. It made sense how quickly she had warmed up to Lucius and the way their friendship had moved quicker than anything she’d ever experienced before. 

“If I was soul bound to Snape, why would it only just be noticeable now?” Cassie asked.

“Because you’ve turned seventeen. Your pull towards Uncle would be weaker because neither one of you would willingly acknowledge it whilst you are his student. Your core knows, and recognises him, but your brain is overruling it.”

“Why is it not the same with your father then? Assuming what you’ve found out is true.”

“Because your Magical Cores are so compatible plus Father has no issues with straying from his marriage bed . Because of that, his core will be to yours like catnip to a Kneazle.”

Cassie stared out over the Lake, her mind was moving at a million miles an hour as she tried to reconcile everything she knew  with what Draco was dumping  onto her lap. 

“Draco, this all sounds so fanciful,” she started but he spoke over her, denying her opportunity to refute his claims. 

“Cass. If you didn’t believe me in the slightest, you would have walked away ages ago. Just admit it that it makes sense.” Draco rolled his gaze to her. “You know I’m right. I know I’m right because I’ve never seen you accept anyone as quickly as you took to my Father. It’s like you’re two pieces of the same puzzle and you were always meant to be together.”

Cassie tried to snort derisively , but knew her best friend was right. He knew her better than she did some times and on occasion, it frightened her. 

*

Cassie pulled the parcel Theseus had delivered from her satchel once she’d gotten back to her room. She knew Draco had Transfiguration, so would be undisturbed.

A small note was attached to a glass case.

_ Cast engorgio. _

_ J'ai hâte de te revoir, mon coeur _ _. _

Cassie did as the note instructed and the glass case grew to a foot tall, within was an absolutely gorgeous crystal singular red rose in full bloom.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of exploration into the Lore side of things. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the (very) late update.


	15. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I was bad and uploaded Ch12 so late, I thought the best apology would be tomorrow's Chapter early.

Cassie joined Draco on his evening patrol of the corridors,  under the pretence of trying to discover where , if  any , illicit meetings  were  going on. Instead, she continued to dwell on what Draco had told her,  along with the  tid -bits of memories Narcissa had offered up.

“Draco?” Cassie said after he had sent two skulking Ravenclaws back to their common room ; curfew drawing nearer.

He made a sound in his throat indicating he was listening, even though he was peering intently into every shadow-ridden nook and cranny.

“How approachable is Professor Snape?” 

That drew  Draco's attention off the shadows , “What do you mean?”

“Would you confide in him?” Cassie clarified. “You know I’ve been spending evenings with him ; he’s been supervising my extra-curricular  P otions.”

“I did when I was small, but as I said,  he’s held me at arms - length after I started asking awkward questions. He doesn’t let people in, Mother told me the only person he ever allowed close to him was my cousin Aquila , and maybe Father, but I think their relationship is a lot more complicated than that.”

They were walking along the seventh - floor corridor , past a strange tapestry depicting a man being clubbed to death by a bunch of trolls . Cassie averted her eyes ; she could tell why such a gruesome tapestry had been delegated to a rarely used corridor.

“Why do you ask?” Draco prodded when the silence had stretched between them for too long.

Cassie shrugged.  “There’re some things I’ve been thinking about.” She paused and blurted; “Draco, I’m a Black.”

She had continued walking for several steps before realising Draco was no longer alongside her. She turned on her heel to see what had happened to Draco.

“You’re a what?!” He whisper-shouted at her. “When did you find out?”

“A Black and over Christmas,” Cassie retraced her steps and swung her arm through  Draco's , dragging him along.

“What Black?” Draco asked.

“Aquila.”

“Merlins beard, Cassie!”

“Your mother said that Snape and my mother  were close,” Cassie  returned to her original question.

“Uncle has always been very closed off about his past, but seriously Cassie. You’re a Black? You’ve known for almost three months and you’ve only just told me?”

Cassie thought on  his words , the  quandary of approaching their stoic Head of House overwhelming any residual embarrassment over  keeping their shared heritage from Draco. She’d spent a month of having the additional lessons with Snape and never once had anything grown personal. His demeanour had remained unapproachable, but  Narcissa's words had stuck in her brain . She desperately wished to be able to penetrate his barriers. Then it hit her.

_ He’s a skilled Occlumens and Legilimens _ she thought, a plan starting to form in her mind to gain his trust even as she doubted it would work.  _ I do want to perfect Occlumency. _

*

February  eased into March ; the grounds began to dry out properly , and the  overall temperature of the castle  had begun to  steadily  rise . 

Cassie knocked confidently on the ebony door and heard the stern “come in” echo from inside.  Easing her way in  she was overwhelmed with the comforting smells of potion ingredients and vanilla. 

It had  only  been a week and a half since Cassie had finally managed to convince the dour man before her to train her in Occlumency. 

“Professor, my shields still feel weak.”

A raven eyebrow was raised in response. “You have been meditating as instructed?”

“Yes, sir,” Cassie replied as she took the seat opposite him. “It feels similar to when Professor Sprout instructed us on escaping the Devils Snare. Creeping tendrils, almost like they’re being worn down.”

The eyebrow seemed to be attempting to disappear into his hairline. “Relax your mind, Miss Johnson. I won’t invade, I just want to inspect.”

Cassie did as instructed , locking onto the onyx orbs of  the Potions Master. She heard the murmured incantation and immediately felt a whisper at the peripheral of her mind, which she knew he was doing on purpose. 

She kept her mind as quiet as possible, but struggled as she had allowed her shields down to contain her emotions. She dwelled on the timbre of his voice, the way his gaze made her feel and as though she couldn’t think about one without the other, Lucius charged forward. She remembered the way he had made her feel at the Manor all those months ago and the dances she had shared with him. Her shields slammed back in to place as her memories began to morph into fantasies. 

Embarrassment ripped her gaze from his as it burnt its way up her neck. 

Severus eased past  Cassie's natural defences and could see the cracks she had described. 

_ This signature is familiar _ , he thought just as images flickered across  Cassie's mind, dragging his attention away from his purpose. 

He watched with morbid curiosity as his image floated across her mind . The emotions associated with him a riot , before a platinum haired face overrode his, a face that made his heart skip a beat. 

He let out a grunt as he was unceremoniously forced back into his own mind, his shields automatically sliding into place. 

Severus cocked an eyebrow at the red-faced witch before him and decided to ignore what she had unwittingly shown him until he had a chance to understand it himself. 

_ Something ties the three of us together.  _ The thought flashed across his mind , which  echoed the last impression he’d felt within hers, as he cleared his throat. 

“Strengthen your shields and I’ll try and guide you through an exercise that should help.”

With his mind clear and focussed on  Cassie's shield, his subconscious put the puzzle of the magical signature together. 

_ That meddlesome old coot.  _ Rage flashed across his features before he regained control.  _ I’ll show you. _

It took almost two hours of non-stop exercises before Snape was happy with what she was doing. 

_ Merlins beard! _ A light sweat beaded her forehead as she slumped into the chair. 

“Professor, I would like to ask a question,” Cassie said carefully after she’d sat quietly for several long minutes, reorganising her mind, and flinched at the glare she received. When she wasn’t being actively discouraged , she forged on. “Did you know Aquila Black?”

She watched him closely and noticed the way his gaze went distant, his lips almost disappeared and his shoulders raised up towards his ears. 

“She was in my year.” His tone dared her to continue. Which she did after bracing herself mentally. 

“Do you know what she did after graduating?”

The glare she received for that question made her doubt the wisdom of asking him. She suddenly felt as though she was deep within a dragons lair , and could get burnt or eaten alive any second. 

“Why?” Snape demanded in an icy voice. 

“Because…” Cassie gulped.  _ Surely this should get easier every time? _

In an unprecedented display of compassion, Snape said, “I didn’t see her after graduating, I fell in with a different circle and then I went abroad to do my Mastery. As I understand it, she spent a lot of time with Bella and the Lestrange boys.” Snape glared at her, as though it was her fault he had volunteered the information. “I believe Aquila had grown close to Bella and Rabastan during our seventh year, I do not know much more than that.”

Cassie nodded thoughtfully.  _ She graduated just over a year before I was born.  _

“Thank you, sir.” Cassie was genuinely grateful for his words. Even if they didn’t help much, they did give her something to think on. 

“Miss Johnson, if you’re ever in trouble, or need someone to talk to, I am available to you,” there was a strained quality to his voice, as though he was offering more than his duties as a Head of House dictated. 

“Thanks.” Cassie turned and put her hand on the handle. 

“Miss Johnson, Draco has  led me to believe you’re still having difficulties with a particular group of students.”

“There’s nothing to be done,” the bitterness in her voice made him recoil unseen behind her , as memories of his own childhood roared to the fore of his mind. “The headmaster will hear nothing on the matter.”

Before any further words could be spoken, Cassie wrenched the door open and stormed out. 

*

Narcissa had just finished readying herself for bed when she heard footsteps in the sitting room next door. She slipped her arms through the sleeves of a warm robe and cinched the belt tightly around her waist.

A voice floated softly towards her, words indistinguishable, through the crack where she’d left her bedroom door slightly ajar. 

Before she could decide against it, Narcissa swept into the sitting room to find her husband sat in front of the fireplace, a tumbler of brandy in one hand, the other resting on top of Actaeon ’ s head. 

“Lucius, I need a word,” she said without any preamble. “Cassie Johnson is really Cassiopeia Black, and I am going to need you to protect her.”

Lucius turned slowly, disbelievingly towards her in his chair. His platinum locks were free of the ribbon he customarily restrained them with. His robes were draped over the back of another chair and he’d unbuttoned his waistcoat and loosened the cravat. 

Narcissa saw the tension raising within him as her words sunk in. 

“Cissa, the Dark Lord wants Bella here, Bella will know!” His voice was strained as he struggled to articulate his thoughts. 

She walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder as he made to get up and begin pacing. 

“That’s why you need to protect her. Cassiopeia is coming home with Draco for Easter break. I don’t know when my sister will turn up but Bella has never listened to me as I’m the youngest.” Narcissa stared imploringly at her husband. “I need you to ensure she’s safe at all times, Luc. Lady Magic brought her into my life for a reason, and I’ve thought of her like the daughter we never had for quite a while. Luc, Bella will turn her. Bella is her closest link to her mother.”

Lucius froze abruptly, every ounce of emotion drained from him. 

“Lucius, I know you have feelings for her. Promise me you’ll do everything in your power to keep my cousin safe.”

Lucius nodded, she could tell he was Occluding as his eyes had turned to chips of ice. Narcissa brushed her fingers over his forearm and left the room. 

Cassiopeia will be safe, of that she was certain. Whilst Lucius wasn’t the right partner for her, she knew he fought for anyone dear to him . And he could do so without anyone realising what he was doing. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read :)


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update this week, this chapter is more to set up what's occurring over the next few chapters.

Cassie strolled in to the Great Hall with Draco, there weren’t many students in the hall for breakfast but they still went to their customary places at the Slytherin table. 

She’d had one of her evening Occlumency lessons with Snape the evening before, and had managed to push him out for the first time, inadvertently following back into his mind. Underneath her cool façade she was a bubbling cauldron of rage. 

She’d managed to skim his memories, latching on to the memory from four weeks ago, when they’d worked on her mind's defences. He’d recognised the magical signature undermining her shields. 

Cassie glared at the Headmaster as he sat nonchalantly sipping at a goblet of juice, his attention slightly on the diminutive Ravenclaw Head. 

Now that she was aware of who was trying to penetrate her shields, she felt the feather-light touch against her mind. She reinforced her shields and turned her attention to the food appearing before her, helping herself to a poached egg and a slice of toast. The inner turmoil was killing her appetite, but knew Draco would ask questions if she didn’t force herself. 

The tables had begun to fill up as she finished her meagre meal and she wrapped her long fingers around a cup of steaming tea. 

“Will you help me study for my O.W.Ls?” Draco asked after demolishing a mountain of food. 

Cassie nodded distractedly, as a sudden flurry of owls began pouring in through an opening near the ceiling. 

“Why does the post come at the same time every morning?” Cassie asked before spying Merlin. “Hey, your owl is coming.” Merlin landed in front of Draco, who immediately started to fuss over the bird and feeding him scraps off his plate. 

“I dunno, maybe some enchantment. Did you hear me about helping me study?” 

“Yeah, of course I will.” 

Just as she drained the last of her tea, an owl landed before her, which caused Draco to grunt. 

*

Theseus stood proudly before her, a scroll clamped within his beak. She broke up several rashers of bacon for him to eat from her plate before relieving him of his message. 

“I’ve never been able to touch Theseus,” Draco said, eyeing the massive owl warily as Cassie absentmindedly sleeked her hand down his back, rearranging a couple of wind-battered feathers in the process. 

Cassie shrugged as she broke the seal baring the Malfoy crest. 

_Mon coeur,_

_I hope you do not hold this against Narcissa, but she told me of your discussion. She has done so out of love and desire to protect you._

_Tu es mon coeur et mon âme._

Tucked within the letter was another, covered in runes. 

“Father writes in a coded rune when he doesn’t trust his message to be delivered unopened,” Draco said when Cassie spread the encrypted letter onto the table before her. 

“Do you know what translator he uses?” 

“It’s a bastardisation of the Etruscan alphabet,” Draco said. “I never grasped it fully.” 

Her anger at Dumbledore had been overridden by the puzzle presented before her. She was staring at the runes, trying to figure out how Lucius had altered the Etruscan alphabet to create what she was staring at, when she remembered the scroll Lucius had sent her near the beginning of the year. The runes had made no sense, nor the note attached to it that had simply said ‘ _in case you need it one day_ ’. 

“I need to go and get a scroll from my room,” Cassie said. 

“Haven’t you got Transfiguration now?” Draco asked as a bell tolled, signalling the start of classes in ten minutes. 

Cassie growled at the delay, something in the wording of his letter made her desperately want to know what he had felt required coding. 

Instead, she walked alongside Draco until he continued up to the Charms corridor. She slipped into the Transfiguration classroom with a Ravenclaw boy she’d only ever seen, outside of the classroom in the Library. _Something Corbeau,_ she thought, trying to recall his first name. 

On the board was written the word ‘Animagi’ and Cassie felt a bubble of excitement. It wasn’t something actually taught but she knew that the process would be explained, and the strict regulations that went along with becoming an Animagus would be taught in greater detail than what had been covered in Third Year. 

Cassie gasped for breath as she whirled through her wards having just jogged all the way from Transfiguration to her bookcase. She carefully dismantled the intricate wards over a particular section, revealing all the scrolls and texts Lucius had bestowed her. Her hand fluidly landed on a scroll with an emerald ribbon, which she immediately unfurled next to her latest letter, before rummaging in her satchel for a quill and ink. 

Within moments, she was ensconced at the desk; a stack of spare parchment to her left lay ready. She barely registered the distant sound of the bell signalling the end of lessons for lunch as her quill scratched furiously at her twelfth translation attempt. 

Her thirteenth finally began to make some sense. 

_Be careful who you trust._

_?????????? is not what (he/she?) seems._

_If you need immediate help go to Severus only, his private Floo is connected to my study and office at the Ministry._

_We have guests over Easter, do not say anything about being a Black without speaking to me first._

It didn’t matter how she tried to translate the final word, she couldn’t figure it out.

 _I’ll have to ask Lucius, we only have a week until the holidays._ The thought flitted through before her attention was captured by the final sentence of the note. It meant only one thing to her, and she gulped at the prospect. 

* 

The day before term was due to end, the castle was in an uproar. 

“Dumbledore’s gone!” 

“Umbridge found out he was building an army to use against the Ministry!” 

“He knocked out four Aurors before he escaped!” 

The conversation between classes was the same, said in hushed voices with furtive glances over shoulders. 

Cassie blinked slowly during dinner as Umbridge stood before the Heads chair at the teachers table. 

“Hem hem!” She started. “As you are all aware, the traitor, Albus Dumbledore has vanished. The Ministry shall be releasing a statement on the matter this morning, but rest assured, there shall not be any disruption to your education. The Minister himself has decided it would be best if I took on the role as Headmistress as well as High Inquisitor.” 

Cassie felt apprehension at the news. Whilst she was relieved she would no longer have to worry about Dumbledore, and maybe even the Gryffindor bullies, she didn’t think the Ministry having complete control over the school was ideal. The looks rolling across the faces either side of the pink-clad witch did little to assuage the feeling. 

“I’m glad we go home tomorrow,” Cassie said to Draco from the corner of her mouth. “She’s going to go bat-shit crazy when she realises the castle won’t allow her access into his office.” 

*


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Cassie and Draco stepped off the Hogwarts Express and immediately searched the milling crowd for the familiar sight of Narcissa. 

“I cannot see Mother anywhere,” Draco said in a strained voice. 

“She might be waiting for us by the Apparation Point, there’s a lot more people here than usual,” Cassie replied, threading her arm through Draco’s. 

As they drew nearer the designated point for Apparation, Cassie caught sight of one of the Malfoy house elves. 

“What’s the meaning of this Mopsy? Where is my Mother?” 

Cassie looked sideways at Draco, wondering what had triggered the sudden outburst of vulnerability. 

Mopsy cowered at the tone of Draco’s voice , nervously wringing its hands. “The Mistress was unable to meet the young Master and Miss.”

“It’s fine, Mopsy,” Cassie said in a comforting voice, as the elf stared at the pair with humongous violet eyes. Some of the tension seeped from its tiny shoulders, but it still held its hands together tightly. “Take us to the Manor, please.”

The elf nodded once and unentwined its hands to gently grasp the very edges of their cloaks. Elf lead Apparation was gentler on the head than human ; the  reduced  disorientation  very much welcome, lending a clearer head as they landed in the  Malfoy Manor’s  reception room. 

“The Mistress instructed Mopsy to inform the young Master and Miss to expect a guest at dinner.”

With that the elf disappeared with a crack , leaving Cassie and Draco  sharing a look. 

“We’d best go and get changed ready for dinner,” Draco said and they ascended the stairs, both unsettled by the  unusual greeting.

Cassie squeezed Draco’s arm briefly before pushing the door open to her suite. As she closed the door behind her, her senses were immediately assaulted by cinnamon and honey. 

Her heart sped up as she caught sight of the platinum hair over the top of an armchair in front of the hearth. 

“Lucius?” Her voice was a breathy whisper as she rushed to his side only to be halted by an excited bark , Actaeon  charging up from lying at Lucius’ feet. 

“Mon coeur,” Lucius greeted her as she knelt to control the  wolfhound’s  exuberant greeting . As he drew near, Cassie stood up with a final pat on  Actaeon’s head , and allowed herself to be enveloped with Lucius’ muscled arms. The need to be close to him overpowering any reservations she harboured about the bond  they shared .

She desperately wished to press her lips against his. Instead, compromising with her urges, she lay her head on his chest. The sound of his heart, beating away all the confusion.

Moments passed before Lucius reluctantly broke the bliss.  “Cassiopeia, I must warn you . Bellatrix will be joining us. I will do what I can to keep her distracted from you, but  she is a handful at the best of times.” His chest vibrated underneath her cheek. 

“She may be able to tell me what happened to my mother…” Cassie inhaled deeply, pressing her face tighter against the dove grey silk waistcoat. “She may know who my father is.”

“Cassiopeia, she will goad you. You cannot take any bait she dangles in front of you.”

Cassie nodded silently , and  just  relaxed against him . Breathing in the scent of his cologne. “I will try, but she is the closest link I have to my mother.”

“Mon coeur, tread carefully  round her. She may react one way  at first. But anything you give her she  can, and may very well, turn against you the next time you meet…” he inhaled deeply and puffed  a warm breath onto the top of her head. “Which will be more often than I am comfortable with.”

Cassie leaned back into his forearms to look up into Lucius’  pale blue  eyes.  “I’ll be fine, with you there.”

A small smile quirked the corner of his lips,  and his eyes  seemed  to  brighten into a perfect summer’s sky. “We  must not keep our guest waiting . You had  best go  and  make yourself presentable.”

His arms fell from where they were hooked around her waist, and he slowly pulled himself away from her. Cassie's warm hand, now lingering on his bicep, halted the movement.

“Lucius, your letter. The one with the warning…” Cassie flicked her gaze away from his momentarily. “Who were you warning me against?”

His eyes widened and a genuinely bright smile lit up his face. “Are you telling me, Cassiopeia, that I have created a Runic alphabet you were unable to translate?”

Cassie's eyes dropped to his shoes as a blush suffused her cheeks. “I think you were warning me about Dumbledore, but why?”

An air of thoughtfulness changed Lucius’ demeanour as he looked down at her. “We have not the time to delve into that, mon cher, but I think you know.” He tenderly brushed his thumb across her bottom lip, pulling it from where she’d sucked it in between her teeth. “Now, go make yourself ready . It would not be polite to make the Lady of the Manor and her guest wait.”

Narcissa sat between Lucius and Bellatrix. It had been fifteen years since she had last lain eyes on her sister.

The door creaked open, revealing Draco and Cassie. 

“Nephew!” Bella exclaimed, intercepting him and enveloping him in a firm embrace. “When did you get so big?” She held him at  arm's length for several moments before releasing him . Draco finally claimed the seat on Lucius left hand, Cassie  slipping in next to him, unnoticed prior to that moment. “Who’s this then? Cissy, I thought Draco was promised to that Greengrass girl?”

Cassie couldn’t pull her eyes off Bellatrix ; the woman was still gaunt even though it had been a couple months since the breakout from Azkaban. 

“Cassie, she’s Sixth Year,” Draco said, his gaze flickering uncertainly between his mother and aunt. 

Bellatrix stared directly into  Cassie's eyes as she opened her mouth and inhaled dramatically, rolling the air as though tasting a fine wine. She smacked her lips as her nostrils flared. “She reeks of Dark magic!” Bellatrix eventually cackled, never once breaking eye contact with Cassie.

“Bella,” Lucius said in a low warning voice. 

Cassie narrowed her eyes at the witch opposite her. 

“Her magic feels familiar,” Bella stated, ignoring both Lucius and Narcissa. Clearing her throat in a disruptive manner, she demanded, “What’s your blood status?”

Cassie startled at the blunt question. “Um, at least Half, I was orphaned as a baby.”

Food had appeared but remained unnoticed as the tension within the room  had started to crackle .

Bellatrix stared intently at Cassie for a long minute. Her smile grew predatory,  like a cat  with a canary in its sight. “What family are you from then, child?”

“ Trixie , please, they’ve only just returned from Hogwarts,” Narcissa implored, resting a dainty hand on the other  witch's forearm. 

Cassie glanced up to Lucius with wide eyes , who shook his head slightly. She opened her mouth, eyes still trained on Lucius but her head had turned slightly towards Bellatrix. Cassie watched as his eyebrows descended into a sharp ‘v’ in time with her inhalation in preparation for speaking. 

Everyone startled violently as Lucius’ had slammed on to the table. 

“That is quite enough, Bellatrix!”  his  voice as sharp as his hand on the wood.

Bellatrix bristled, her hair puffing out like an offended  cats' tail. Her eyes narrowed as she stared daggers at Lucius, who just tilted his head . His chin jutting out in an epitome of arrogance,  as he  glared down his nose at his sister-in-law.

Silence reigned over the dining room as Draco and Narcissa flickered furtive looks between the two until Lucius snapped his gaze from Bellatrix  the moment he heard her inhale.

“Black.” The word sent the tension in the room sky-rocketing as Bellatrix stared disbelievingly at Cassie. She caught from the corner of her eye the way Lucius’ shoulders went tense and the muscle in his jaw flickered as he resisted grinding his teeth.

The tension snapped like a twig as Bellatrix cackled into the silence. It took several moments for her to regain any semblance of composure. “Black you say?” Bella demanded. “Well you aren’t the daughter of that  B lood -T raitor sister of ours,” she paused and narrowed her heavily lidded eyes. “You look a lot like my  B lood -T raitor cousin.”

Cassie resisted the temptation to look to Lucius once more as she knew she would find disappointment on his impeccable features . She pulled herself fully upright and looked down her nose at the elder witch. “I am Cassiopeia Aquila Black.”

Narcissa's eyes widened, Draco’s jaw dropped and Bellatrix let out an insane cackle. Lucius watched his sister-in-law intently, his hand tightening around his wand. Whilst he was displeased with the direction the conversation had taken, he would not allow anything untoward to happen under his watch.

“Well cousin, Lila would never have taken up with a Muggle.” Bellatrix turned her attention on to her sister, “Maybe she would be a better match than that Greengrass girl.”

“That’s enough Bella,” Lucius spoke louder that time, his voice harsh, dragging the attention of everyone to where he sat.  Narcissa's gaze flickered between Lucius , Cassie and Bellatrix, the  grey  atmosphere in the room  now chittering worse than it had so far. 

“I no longer hold any appetite. Please, eat,” Lucius said, his jaw tight as he waved his hand over the table dispersing the stasis charm and allowing the wonderful smells of the dinner to waft from the  lux urious spread . 

“When did Lucy turn into such a bore?” Bella demanded of the table, Cassie and Draco stared at her openly as she served herself food. 

Cassie stared at Bellatrix as the witch ate heartily. She noticed Narcissa picked at her food, not really eating anything, whereas Draco wolfed down his dinner. 

“Do you know what happened to my mother?” Cassie asked, shattering the silence. The question hung heavy on the air as Bellatrix continued to eat, clearing the last morsels before deigning to acknowledge she had been spoken to . Eventually she looked up from her plate and took a long drink from her glass. 

“No, Lila said she was in trouble and then disappeared.” Cassie cocked an eyebrow. “I guess you were the trouble she was in!” Bellatrix cackled. “Auntie Walburga would have beaten her hide black and blue if she’d gone home pregnant out of wedlock.”

Her words made Cassie wonder what her maternal grandparents were like, it wasn’t the first insinuation she’d heard to them being abusive. She withdrew within herself and found it hard to follow the words the two sisters opposite  her  were saying. 

Cassie toyed with the food on her plate as she wondered what family she had been born in to. She had no clue what her paternal lineage was , and it didn’t seem as though anyone who was alive knew either. 

She felt her shoulders heave with a silent sigh as she realised that the only person who held the answers had died , shortly after giving birth to her. 

“ Cassiopeia ?”  Narcissa's voice was soft , and the hand she placed on  Cassie's shoulder gentle. “Draco is walking Bella to the Floo. Is everything okay?”

Cassie looked up at the witch at her side and heaved a massive sigh.  “No. Why is it that nobody knows what happened to my mother?”

“Aquila disappeared; Trixie is probably right in that she hid due to her pregnancy. Even magical pregnancies are fraught with danger.”

“She could have died through having me?”  Cassie's voice was small. 

“Yes, my dear, it’s a possibility.”

“And my father?”

“May not even know you exist.” Narcissa paused, a thoughtful look on her face. “Lucius may know more , as he has more dealings with them, but I  have heard the Goblins have a way of determining lineage.”

After another long moments silence,  Cassie got up . After thanking Narcissa for her words,  she  left the dining room to seek her favoured refuge. 

The smell of old parchment overwhelmed her senses as she eased through the slightly open door into the library . All the tension she had been carrying in her shoulders from the moment she’d lain eyes on Bellatrix began to seep away. 

She just stood in the middle of the main reading area and closed her eyes, allowing the smells of the room to wash over her as the worries and tensions she’d been  accumulating since Christmas clamoured for attention. 

_ Dumbledore has been attacking me mentally! _ Her shoulders tightened as she thought on what she’d discovered in Snape’s mind.  _ And he kept it from me, _ her anger diverted slightly towards her Head of House.  _ He was probably protecting me… but I don’t need protecting!  _

She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, trying to  recenter herself and build her shields back up. 

She struggled to Occlude fully; Her thoughts kept dragging her back to the issues surrounding her parentage, and everything seemed to revolve around Bellatrix. _Snape did mention Rabastan…_ The thought of approaching a Lestrange made her heart thud painfully in her chest. The Lestrange brothers had been with Bellatrix, and helped her torture the Longbottoms to insanity. At least with Bellatrix she had the blood relation to, hopefully, stay any nefarious intentions. _Although Rodolphus is my cousin by marriage._

The thought of approaching them still made her extremely uncomfortable. 

She shook her head, wavy black locks swinging wildly around her face . Narcissa’s words flowed back to her. The idea of asking Goblins for help was just as daunting as approaching her  cousins' husband and brother-in-law. But there was one person she knew she could rely on. 

Without realising, Cassie had gravitated towards where the wards shimmered leading into Lucius’ private sanctuary. She stared at them for several long minutes, just out of their peripheral so Lucius wouldn’t be aware of her loitering . With a snap-decision, she leaned on them. She let out a squawk of surprise as she felt no resistance and placed her hand on the handle.

Cassie eased the door open and was immediately hit by the smells she associated with Lucius, cinnamon and honey as well as his favoured brandy. The clink of crystal on crystal reached her ears as she slipped in.

“I wondered how long you would dither in the library.” His voice was soft, a hint of laughter danced around the edges of his words.

“I do not dither.” Cassie pulled herself up to her full height, running a hand over the silk of her emerald house robe.

Lucius stalked towards her, tumbler of brandy in one hand, the other held loosely against his side. He’d discarded his robes and his charcoal waist coat was undone, revealing almost the entirety of his crisp dress-shirt. His cravat had been abandoned and the top two buttons of his shirt undone, revealing defined collarbones.

“Narcissa said you might be able to help me deal with the Goblins,” Cassie said , trying to cover up the way she was  ogling at the man now stood before her. His free hand cupped her jaw, thumb stroking gently across her cheek.

“Mon cher, I would do much for you.” He looked down at her. “Si seulement je pouvais comprendre l’attraction que je ressentais pour vous.”

She relaxed at his touch. “I still am not fluent in French . I think I am at a distinct disadvantage with you rattling it off at me.”

Lucius laughed, a wholesome sound that made Cassie chuckle in response. She lifted her gaze to his face and it felt as though her heart stilled in her chest at the warmth emanating from him. 

“Draco thinks we are soul bound,” Cassie blurted.

A pale eyebrow cocked in disbelief. “And where did Draco find this information?”

“He’s observed our auras reacting to one another, I’ve not got the book off him yet.”

Lucius snorted. “Draco is prone to flights of fancy……”

“Did you ever have a relationship with Severus Snape?” Cassie interrupted.

Lucius sighed and pulled his hand away from her face, the absence of which she felt keenly . His hand motioned to pinch the bridge of his nose. “That is in the past.”

“What if we are soul-bound?”

Lucius stared at Cassie for several long minutes. “Does it bother you?” There was something in his voice that made her want to take the half a step that separated them and pull him close to her. 

“Yes and no.”

“I’ll take you to Gringotts and help you with the Goblins,” Lucius said suddenly, after studying the emotions flickering across  Cassie's features. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggle with Bella throughout the fic, but hopefully I've done her justice.
> 
> Next update will further reveal Cassie's Paternal line.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the read and take care.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:
> 
> Original update was a double post, thanks JennyLynn for letting me know.
> 
> Now, the actual chapter I was meant to upload... Cassie's paternal line is to be revealed.

Cassie stumbled as her feet slammed into the ground of the Apparation Point next to Gringotts. Lucius stood tall next to her and adjusted his cravat before offering her his arm. 

They mounted the steps leading up to the Goblin-run bank, Lucius’ cane a sharp counterpoint to the heels of his dragon hide boots. Cassie's ballet-flats whispered over the marble floor. 

They strode together, light and dark, silver and emerald, between the rows of desks. 

Cassie glimpsed from the corner of her eye one Goblin inspecting and cataloguing a small mound of what appeared to be black diamonds, intricate loupe pressed tightly to his beady eye. All around them, the sound of precise, yet frantic, scratching of quills to parchment gnawed into the silence. 

“Inform Nagok I have arrived,” Lucius commanded imperiously. He’d pulled himself up to his full six foot four of height and looked down his long nose at the goblin sat at the desk, scrawling in a ledger. 

The goblin continued to flitter his quill for a moment, ensuring each stroke was meticulously complete, before responding. “Of course, Lord Malfoy.” 

After stamping an official note, they motioned the job to another goblin with seemingly explicit instruction, the goblin language of Gobbledygook falling harshly against the untrained ear. Mere moments later, the same goblin reappeared at an entranceway, hastening the two to follow them. The hobbled creature led them down several low-ceiling, cramped corridors before leaving them in front of a closed door. Lucius opened without knocking. 

“Nagok, this young witch wishes to know her heritage.” 

Nagok was a fierce looking goblin, his black hair hung in lank strands. His red eyes narrowed suspiciously, peering deeply into the girl. 

“Two Galleons,” the Goblin spat as he rummaged around in a drawer. From the organised chaos he withdrew what appeared to be an ordinary piece of parchment, followed by a dagger ordained in beautiful runes, carved into the strange opal-onyx blade and ivory hilt. 

Cassie placed the two gold coins on the goblins desk as he snapped his fingers, and placed herself just in front of Lucius so she could feel the warmth waving from his body. His presence behind her a huge comfort, a type she wasn’t quite ready to admit to herself. 

Nagok snatched her wrist and held it over the sheet of parchment, his spindly fingers holding a surprising strength, like a pronged manacle around her wrist. Against her bare skin, she realised there was a greenish tinge to the Goblin, making her stomach roil as the feeling of being trapped descended on her. A faint glance to the small of her back grounded her once more. 

Panic surged up as the Goblin held the runic dagger over the meat of her thumb, again the comforting pressure on her back easing her mind. 

She watched in fascination as the Goblin created an indecipherable pattern from her blood. A slow nod acknowledging the handiwork. 

Nagok released her wrist abruptly, almost throwing it away from him, and begun peering intently at the parchment, muttering harshly in Gobbledygook under his breath. Eventually words in scarlet bled from the spatters, she immediately recognised her mother's family crest and motto. A strange crest appeared on the side depicting her paternal family. A crow or raven perched atop a crown type of emblem on top of two ‘L’s back to back with the words _Corvus_ _oculum_ _corvi_ _non_ _eruit_ _._ A name appeared that Cassie recognised, causing her to step back, crushing Lucius’ foot under her heel. Lucius snarled in pain, as she slammed into his body, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist as she lost her balance. 

“No.” Cassie denied the information in front of her. “No, no, no.” She spun and grasped the lapels of Lucius’ cloak, pressing her face into his chest. “This isn’t right. It can’t be.” 

Lucius remained silent as the Goblin stared at them in a calculating manner. Nagok gave final irritable glare at the turmoil before letting himself out of his own office.

The name underneath the crow topped crest weighed heavy in the silence.

_Rabastan Lestrange._

“Ma chérie, tu es parfaite pour moi peu importe qui est ton père,” he whispered into her hair before lifting her face up so he could look at her in the eye. “You won’t be the first Pureblood to wish your father wasn’t your father.” 

“He helped torture two innocent people to insanity.” 

Lucius stiffened against her and closed his eyes as pain flickered across his face. “Many of us are haunted by something from our past, do not judge him on something from when he was barely a man.” He took a deep breath. “Many of us did unspeakable things seeking our father's approvals. I am guilty of much as Rabastan no doubt.” 

“I want to go home,” Cassie said in a small voice, muffled against his robes. 

* 

Cassie had locked herself in her rooms as soon as she was back at the Manor, ignoring every single knock, and pleading call from Draco, on her door. Warding the rooms to prevent anyone Apparating within it, a handy piece of work she had discovered over Christmas. 

It was on the third day of having done so that Cassie sat staring despondently into the flickering fire from where she sat curled in her favourite armchair. She startled violently as someone began hammering on her door. 

“Cassiopeia Aquila Black! I have had enough of this. You will take down these wards before I have to destroy them regardless of the consequences. I have put up with this for long enough! Never before has the Master of this Manor not had access to every inch of it.” Lucius’ voice was brimming with barely controlled anger, and Cassie trembled at the threat. She knew if he destroyed her wards, the backlash on her person could irrevocably damage her magical core. With tears brimming in her eyes, she unfurled from her nest in the armchair and padded across the room, dismantling the wards as she went. Timidly, she opened the door, fearful of what she would find on the other side. 

Lucius’ face was contorted in a vicious scowl, the crease between his eyebrows so pronounced it could have easily clamped a Knut securely. His eyes were hard flints of ice and his lips were pinched and white. Then he registered that the door had opened; Cassie stood dishevelled before him and all his anger seeped away from him. Her normally smooth raven locks were wild and knotted, heavy bags detracted attention from her normally vibrant gunmetal grey eyes, and her skin had taken on a sickly pallor. 

“Take a shower and get dressed whilst the elves clean up this place.” Lucius’ tone allowed absolutely no room for refusal. Cassie nodded her head morosely and shuffled through to her bedroom to do as she was told. 

She carelessly shed her clothes as soon as she was within her bedroom. 

Lucius couldn’t keep his eyes off the witch that had so totally enraptured him, he cleared his throat roughly as he caught a glimpse of her naked body. 

Cassie stood under the pounding water, hands braced against the tiles, head hanging below her shoulders. 

Her father was a Death Eater. Not only a Death Eater, but one who had tortured a man and a woman to insanity. If her father was a Death Eater, what about her mother? 

She was aware of the hypocrisy of her thoughts, in that she overlooked her cousins participation in the same act she was condemning her father for, but Bellatrix had not sired her. Bellatrix also could be one of the strongest connections to her mother. 

_Maybe I’m destined to be surrounded by Death Eaters. Descended from two Dark families_ _. Living_ _with another._

Half an hour later, Cassie emerged from her bathroom wrapped in a towel. She wandlessly dried her hair and summoned a hairbrush. She was so engrossed in the soothing feel of the brush sweeping through her hair that she didn’t realise there was another presence in her room. She let out a startled shriek as she looked up and saw Lucius perched on the ottoman at the end of her bed. 

He smiled sadly. “Rabastan is not an evil man. He is much like your Uncle Regulus was. Desperate for approval, and did whatever his brother did to gain favour with both his father and Rodolphus.” He patted the ottoman beside him. She continued as asked, aware that she was wearing naught but a thick towel. “From what I remember of your mother, she was a sweet but ferocious witch. Strong and beautiful. Rabastan would have been the perfect match for her, their temperaments complimented one another perfectly. But Rabastan’s one weakness was his brother.” 

Cassie leaned her head on Lucius’ shoulder and sighed. “I don’t think I am ready for anyone else to know. I don’t even think I’m truly ready to know.” 

“I am here for you, mon cher, no matter what.” 

Narcissa watched as her husband comforted Cassie through the cracked open door. The tiniest part of her that was still in love with her husband withered, but she was overwhelmed with the relief that coursed through her. 

She carefully navigated her way from the suite silently. She’d put the pieces together far quicker than Draco had through his ‘hypothetical’ quandaries that he had been writing to her about since Yule. 

_A soul-bond gifted by_ _Lady_ _Magic_ _,_ Narcissa thought to herself as she headed to her own suite. _Such a rare gift._ Narcissa had always known that she and Lucius were not meant to be, and not only through the fact she was her Father’s second choice to marry the Malfoy Heir. 

She had studied Divination to N.E.W.T level, and found credence in certain aspects of the art; especially anything related to Lady Magic. She _believed_ in Fate. 

The closer Narcissa drew to her favoured Solarium, the better the pieces clicked into place until the picture forming in her head resembled a plan. A plan that made her stomach flutter but knew within her heart of hearts that it was the right thing to do. 

* 

Cassie sat in the library the following day, not exactly hiding any more but not really making it easy for anyone else to find her. She’d managed to find a nook in the furthest and gloomiest corner of the room and begun to meditate. She controlled her breathing as she sat cross legged on the floor, Actaeon curled against her thigh. Her hands were placed laxly on her knees as she felt her heartbeat begin to slow. As she meditated, Lucius’ words from yesterday came back to her. 

With the calmness that had over-taken her, she found that she couldn’t change who or what her parents were. She had her own life to live. 

_But do I?_ _Lady_ _Magic_ _has already decided who I am bonded too, do I have any real say in the matter?_

The thoughts rasped against the serenity and she shook them off. 

* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully no mistakes with what's uploaded next time.
> 
> Take care :)


End file.
